You Again
by fortresss
Summary: Tris and Tobias never beame a couple. They never even became friends. This makes it pretty awkward when they have to start working together. First fanfic...ever.
1. Tris

**this is my first fanfiction so I barely have any idea how this site (or writing) works. I wrote this while crying over allegiant and postponing my bio homework.**

When I wake up I feel a pounding headache. I remind myself to give Christina hell for whatever she put in my drink last night. She should've known I needed a clear head today for when I have to train the initiates...shit. I'm running late. I quickly jump out of bed and change into something dark and tight. I typically would've tried to look better but I only have about 2 minutes to get ready. While slapping on some eyeliner and shoving a muffin down my throat, I run out of my apartment.  
I reach the net and let out a sigh of relief. I just made it. "You're late." Four says sounding bored and a bit irritated. I realize I haven't seen him since the end of initiation. Almost a year ago. He looks different. His hair is longer, and has a bit of scruff; he looks older than when I last saw him. "Nice to see you too" I reply in the same tone. Before he can respond we hear a scream, followed by a thud. The first jumper has arrived.

Four and I both stick our hands out yet she takes mine. "What's your name?" I ask while looking at her. She is almost as short as I am. She wears black and white; she is candor. "Zoe." she replies with a strong and confident voice. She reminds me of Christina.

After giving the initiates the tour, Four and I arrive at the dining hall. We don't sit by the initiates which makes me wonder why Four sat by me last year. I suddenly feel something hit the back of my head and turn around. Uriah waves at me from the other end of the room and I smirk. That asshole threw a muffin at me. I walk towards him almost forgetting four was right behind me. I feel a small jolt of excitement as he follows me but it quickly dies down when he sits by Zeke, Shauna and his other dauntless friends. I sit by Uriah and discuss something about meatballs until Christina comes back. "Tris! I heard there's a party at Jared's tonight and we have to go!". This crazy girl has been desperately searching for a boyfriend since Will broke up with her last month. I guess all these parties are just a way for her to find one. Knowing I won't be able to get myself out of this one, I huff out an agreement. It might be just me, but I think I heard her squeal.


	2. the party

**Huge thank you to the people who reviewed it! Hope you like the chapter :) Right in the middle of writing it my lap top shut down and erased everything. I nearly died. **

Arriving at the party, I feel underdressed. I look around to see all the other girls in their elegant and gaudy dresses, shiny jewelry, and faces full of color. I quickly check myself in the nearest mirror. I only own one dress. It's the one Christina forced me to buy during initiation. I haven't worn it in a while and now it's surprisingly tighter, shorter. It looks better. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, expecting to see Christina but am surprised to see the host, Jared.

"You look good, Tris." He slurs, obviously drunk. It reminds me of the same situation I had with four last year. I don't think he even remembers saying that and I intend to keep it that way.

"Thanks, I guess" I murmur trying to slip past him. Three months ago Jared asked me on a date. Being the naive girl I am, I said yes. The date was amazing. He took me to the pier, near the Ferris wheel and we had a picnic. On the train ride home he kissed me, leaving me head over heels for the guy. He was my first kiss. I should've known better though because he never talked to me again, and avoided me whenever I saw him. I still don't know why. However now, being drunk, I'm not sure he knows what he's even doing. He uses a frightening amount of force and pushes me against a wall, putting his awful smelling face near mine. I'm repulsed. Thank god he's wasted or I wouldn't have been able to push him off me. Unfortunately, I push him harder than I had meant and he falls onto someone else. Four.

"Sorry, Four! I was just...uhm…and h-he was... it's a long story." My cheeks flush and I feel humiliated. All he does is shake his head and chuckle.

"It's okay, Tris. I hate this guy and he probably deserved that push." he says calmly while pushing the now unconscious Jared on a couch. "Yeah, he did" I whisper dejectedly. He must have heard me because his face contorts with concern.

"What did he do?" he asks. I let out a small laugh. It's amusing that the mean, scary, intimidating Four is worried about my boy problems. "It's nothing, trust me" I say, trying to sound casual.

"You're wearing a dress." He says bluntly. Surprising us both, him because he didn't realize he had said that out loud and me because well...did he really just say that?

"Uhmm.. yeah. I am" I blurt out awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry I mean- I just-uh I've never seen you in a dress" he stutters out, trying to keep his cool. The red in his cheeks and his terrified expression tells me he is feeling anything but cool. "Not many people have" I reply with a smirk, enjoying how I can make him all flustered.

"Okay well I'll see you at training tomorrow" he quickly storms off. I'm almost disappointed seeing him walk off so fast but then smile to myself realizing he left because he was embarrassed. He thinks he just embarrassed himself in front of me. I let that thought sink in and think of new things. Like where the hell is Christina?


	3. Christina

**All the review were really sweet and they make me smile so keep them coming. tbh i dont know why i titled this You Again but im just gonna go with it. Enjoy the chapter!**

I can't find Christina anywhere. Oh gods I am a horrible friend. I promised I'd help her find a boyfriend and I didn't even see her at this party. I finally come to the conclusion that she is a smart girl and will find her way home. I nervously trudge back to my apartment. Fumbling for my keys, I hear a noise. Being the snoop I am, I go to investigate. I'm not surprised at all when I find two people making out. This _is _Dauntless after all. As I take a closer look, I see… Christina?! The other head look up to reveal Will's confused and slightly annoyed face. Will?! I thought they broke up. No, they did break up. Then why is- Chris runs up to me.

"Listen Tris, I know this looks bad but I will explain everything later." I barely register what she says but I nod my head vigorously and run fast back to my room. Once I arrive, I shut my door and rip off my dress not bothering to put on pajamas. I live alone so who says I can't wear underwear to bed? I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

"Tris?" a voice says. I groan and roll to the other side of my bed. "Tris?" The voice says again. "Go away" I mutter. "Tris.", the voice says more sternly. It is at this moment that I realize that I do not live with anyone and that there should not be strange voices saying my name. Startled, I fall off my bed and land on the floor with a thump.

I look up to see who the voice is and am met with dark blue eyes and a hooked nose. Why is Four in my room? Better yet, how?

"Four what the hell?!" I shout. He doesn't respond or meet my eyes. He just stares at me with an unreadable expression. Why is he- Crap. Shit. Fuck. I am in my underwear. As fast as I can, I grab a blanket and cover myself. I smack him hard with my pillow while yelling profanities at him until he leaves the room. I shut the door and look at my clock. I'm running late again. I get dressed and leave my room to see Four waiting patiently outside my door. I look at him with rage. He looks smug like he's pleased with himself that he just saw a girl half-naked. Not that I'm much of a sight to see.

"You" I snarl, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Owe me a big, fucking explanation." I give him my best scowl. He laughs which makes me scowl harder.

"Well you were running late so I came to check on you. You wouldn't open the door and it was unlocked so I opened it. I didn't expect you to be well, undressed." He says, still looking smug. "I'm a seventeen year old girl what do you expect me to wear to bed?" I respond, blushing a little.

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirks. This surprises me. I figured he's been with other girls but I hadn't really thought about it. I don't like thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Four

**thanks to everyone who reviews this! they are huge motivators to write this story instead of watching repeats of The Carrie Diaries on Netflix. Ill try to update this everyday. Writing is surprisingly fun even if it is severely time consuming. I thought that fours pov would clear up any confusion and explain some things better. I dont want fourtris to happen for a while so have patience. **

**Four P.o.v**

Training today was boring as hell. It was just a repeat of last year except with Tris by my side instead of Eric. Eric. I haven't seen him in about a year since he was sent to be factionless for raping a girl. He's disgusting. I hope he's suffering right now. As much as I want to, I can't hate on the factionless. I was so ready to join them last year; so willing. I was planning on living with my mother. I don't know what changed. Maybe it was Uriah becoming the new leader, or Eric being banished, but something in Dauntless changed for the better so I stayed.

"Four." A small voice snaps me from my train of thought. "We should probably cleanup." Tris suggests, avoiding my gaze. I've been pretty awkward around her lately. Yesterday I made a fool of myself telling her she was wearing a dress like she didn't know what she was wearing. It wasn't a compliment and I was even checking her out. I shudder at the thought. She's too young, and my co-worker and former initiate. Not to mention I saw her without clothes on this morning. I feel like a perverted douche bag for not being able to get the image of her body out of my head. She may be small in certain places, but she's still a girl. Despite what I implied to her this morning, I'm still a virgin. I've gotten close to losing it with Lauren but her boyfriend came home and caught us. The situation did not end well. It was not one of my proud moments.

After cleaning up from training, I leave to meet with Zeke and Uriah. Apparently they wanted to talk to me about something. Before I can even reach the door knob to Zeke's apartment, I am blindfolded and smell chloroform. All I see is darkness as I drift off to nowhere.

When I begin to gain consciousness I hear voices. It wouldn't be smart to attack right away so I listen. "You dumbasses knocked him out?! Why, why would you do that? How stupid are you?!" says a voice that sounds too much like Tris's.

"Well this is the only way he'd ever come up here." Replies Zeke. No longer worried about being kidnapped, I rip off my blindfold and take in my surroundings. I am on a rooftop. I gulp. _Oh no_. Are they forcing me to go zip lining? I look at a terrified Zeke, Tris and Uriah. Good. They should be scared. Tris knows about my fear of heights from the capture the flag game last year. I hope she wasn't in on this.

"What the fuck is going on?" I snarl.


	5. Ziplines

**Please review this! It would mean a lot and im not kidding it will literally make my day. This chapters kinda boring. Sorry for that but I already know what im gonna do in some of the later chapters and its going to be a hoot. ( did I really just say hoot)**

**Tris. P.o.v.**

"What the fuck is going on", he snarls.

I feel the guilt creep up on me. Four shouldn't have to face his fear like this. He shouldn't have to face them at all. I have to find a way to get him out of this. I'm not cruel and I'm not completely lacking my Abnegation qualities. I know what I have to do.

The second Zeke and Uriah turn their heads around; I mouth to Four "Just go with it". He nods, seeming to understand what I'm doing. I just hope I'm a good enough actress to pull this off. I clutch my stomach in pain and fall to the ground making sounds of pure agony. Zeke, Uriah, and Four all rush to me. "What's going on? Are you okay? Do you need-", Uriah starts.

"Guys, I'm taking her to the infirmary don't wait up." Four interrupts. "Dude, what about zip-lining?" Zeke asks stupidly. "Are you serious?! What's more important, sliding down a rope, or saving Tris?", As if on cue I make gurgling/ crying sound and whimper "Help". Wordlessly, Four carries me into the elevator leaving the two brothers behind.

Once we enter, he sets me down and we both start cracking up. "But seriously thank you for that. I owe you one." Four says after calming down.

"It's no problem. You looked desperate and I'm not evil." He smiles at that.

After saying bye to Four, I go to find Christina. I need to find out what she was doing with Will. I find her in her room reading a book. "Christina, now." She nods, knowing what I mean.

"So I got to the party early and waited for you but then Will sat by me and kept trying to talk to me. I told him to go away but he was so god damn stubborn, so we talked. We ended up talking for an hour and it felt just like it used to. He told me he missed me and asked if I wanted to leave. I saw you all distracted with Four and decided there was no harm. You can figure out what happened from there." She lets out a breath as I try to take it all in. "So are you two back together?" I ask. "I guess." She blushes.

"Well I am happy for you." She smiles and hugs me. I can't help but feel envious of her relationship. I'm single and pathetic.


	6. Capture the Flag

**Updating twice in one day because im bored out of my mind and will do anything to avoid my PJAS project. Literally. Anything. Plus the last chapter was really short and this one is long-ish. **

I sit by Four on the train ride to Navy Pier. It's an awkward, uncomfortable silence. I wonder what he's thinking. Probably the same thing as I am. Are we friends? Acquaintances? Anything more than two people who work together? I can't imagine Four and I as friends. He's too unpredictable, formidable, and dangerous; yet I am not scared of him like everyone else is.

"You look in deep thought" he says, breaking the ice. "Well, I am." I respond. "What are you thinking about?" his prodding bugs me for no reason. It must've been a rhetorical question because he continues.

"I'm thinking about last year. My favorite game of capture the flag by far. I remember how you foolishly risked your life climbing that Ferris Wheel." I glare at him. "I won the game for us. Besides, you foolishly followed me up there." He ignores me. "You risked your life for a game. It's almost funny how-"I am not dead. I did not die.", I interrupt sounding vicious. He chuckles, he's humoring me. "But you almost-"But I didn't." It's silent the rest of the ride.

We divide into teams of evenly shaped and sized initiates and part ways. "Bring it on Prior!" I hear. "Kiss my ass, Four" I shout back. I do not know his last name. How does he even know mine?

My initiates and I discuss strategy. In a game like this, that's the only way to win. Four is smart. I know he has something brilliant planned. All I have to do is beat him to it. We split into 3 groups, the taller, muscular group sets a distraction, and the slimmer, faster group seeks and retrieves the flag and the rest of the group guards. I head out to find the flag. Four would put it somewhere dark, and concealed. He would- aha! I spot it out in the open, dangling from a tree branch. However, I back up. It's not guarded at all. I'm not stupid enough to fall for a trick. I scan the area, looking for a trap when I feel something heavy knock me down.

**Four P.o.v**

I knock her down and cover her mouth and for a second, she just lies there. It's strangely comfortable until she shifts so she's facing me. Our faces are less than six inches apart and it scares the shit out of me. "Smart move, Four." She says in a low voice. "Thanks, Tris." I respond, smiling. "I'm just smarter."

Before I am even aware of what she said, one of her minions grabs the flag and runs. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. Where the hell are my minions? I look back at her surprised; she just smiles at me. I realize I'm still lying on top of her so I get off and head to the train mumbling "Congrats, Tris."

When we arrive back, I insist on walking Tris to her room. I don't know why I do. I should be pissed I lost tonight and resent her for it. Bu I don't. I hate to say it but I'm impressed. "Goodnight, Tris" I say lightly. Just as I am about to leave, we hear a thud coming from inside her room. She immediately opens the door and peaks her head inside. She shrieks and slams it shut, looking at me terrified. Panic fills me. What did she see? There's a small knock on the other side of the door and I let her open it. I listen in on the whispering conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" snaps a frenzied Tris. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were getting home yet!" I know the voice. It's an initiate who was in Tris's class. Christa or something.

"And that means its okay to have sex in my fucking bedroom?!" Oh. _Oh. _Tris sounds morbidly furious and it takes everything in me not to burst out laughing.

"Well you know that my rooms being repainted and Wills roommate is home. We had nowhere else to go, Tris." Christa sounds desperate. "Well where am I supposed to go, huh? You kicked me out of my own apartment for a night." Tris barks.

I make a stupid decision and chime in. "Stay at my place." I say. Shit. I am just as surprised as she is that I said that. Why the hell would I say that? God, am I really that lonely? I hear Christa laugh and shut the door.

I sleep restlessly on the floor that night.


	7. Jared

**This chapter is also super short so I might post again later if you want. Thanks a ton for reviewing, following, and favoriting you guys are cool cats. **

I wake up to a blank wall with nothing but the quote, "Fear God Alone" painted in black. The memories of last night come flooding back and I know I have to get out of this room. I look at Four sleeping soundly on the floor. He looks so peaceful and much younger. Before he wakes up and catches me staring at him, I slowly tip toe out of his room.

I almost feel like a slut. It's not like we did anything, anything besides awkwardly discussing where to sleep, but the strange tension was unbearable. He's not even my friend so why am I worried that we are going to have sex or something? We won't. I'm still a virgin…sort of. I guess you could say half virgin. Jared and I didn't just kiss on that train. No wonder I fell so hard for him. Maybe I am a slut.

Walking into training, I see something peculiar. Four and Jared are in a heated conversation. I wonder what they are talking about. How do they even know each other? Four turns his head and sees me; Jared follows.

"Tris!" Jared shouts. "Can we talk" he looks at Four. "Alone."

"No, anything you want to say you can say right here right now. And hurry up because the initiates are coming soon."

He huffs. "Fine. I'd like to apologize for what I did at my party. I was drunk and I am a total ass when I'm drunk." He says. Is he serious? "Is that all you want to apologize for?" I respond.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm also sorry for not calling you back and not talking to you. You probably hate me right now. I honestly don't know why I did it. You're so beautiful and smart, and basically my dream girl-"You cannot flatter your way out of this one." I cut in, coldly. He carries on.

"I'm a dick. I was scared that I might have actually liked you and I don't like being scared; so I was a coward and I just ran away. Please, please give me another chance."

All I can think is that this conversation would be much less awkward if Four was not standing right there. He looks annoyed. I clear those unnecessary thoughts and think about my options. Sure, Jared messed up but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Besides, I'm single as fuck. I suddenly remember back to that one night. The way he put a strand of my hair behind my ear; the way he lifted my chin and kissed me. I'm going on a tangent again. I look at Jared. He's actually pretty gorgeous with his sand colored hair and green eyes.

"I'll think about it.", I reply firmly. He grins, kisses my cheek and walks out. I look to Four. He looks back. We don't say anything to each other. There is nothing to say. That's when the initiates walk in and we begin the simulations.


	8. Tobias

**Ugh anyone who actually liked the ending obviously does NOT ship fourtris like I do. They are seriously my otp. Im obsessed. Speaking of, sorry to the person who gave a suggestion. It was a great idea but I already wrote whats going to happen. Do not fret though! I don't think im spoiling anything by saying the Jared thing is not going to work out and this chapter is probably going to start the fourtris. But they aren't going to be officially a couple for a while so hang tight. Btw im only fourteen and I have no idea how alcohol works sooo this chapter might seem stupid at parts. **

**Tris P.o.v**

After simulations, I am emotionally exhausted. I fall in a heap onto a chair and Four sits beside me. Does he feel what I feel? Like the pain of initiates has been burdened onto us just by watching the simulations? No wonder he got drunk that one time. I remember the fear simulations from my initiation and they were awful. I hadn't even thought that maybe seeing people go through them would be worse. After watching twelve teens be tortured, I know what I need.

"Four." I nudge his arm. "Huh?" he sounds sluggish. He definitely feels it too. "Let's go get a drink."

We enter the bar and each order beers. It's always a bit wearisome to be near him outside of work. I hardly know him but I guess we are developing some sort of friendship. We sip our beers in silence. Soon enough we've had multiple drinks and I feel my head get fuzzy as I lose control of everything slurring out of my mouth.

"Is it crazy to say I miss home, I mean Abnegation?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes.", He quirks the edge of his mouth. "Well you didn't live there; you don't know what it's like. It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be." He doesn't say anything so I continue. I'm not that drunk but the alcohol is still controlling me.

"There's only one person I know of that transferred here from Abnegation. His name's T-T-T-something Eaton. I have never met him. I wonder where he is." He looks so uncomfortable. He probably just drank too much.

"I thought I'd meet him when I came here. We share something in common. Our fathers are good friends. Marcus Eaton is his father. He's high up in the government. Everyone loves him which is why I've always hated him. He was always so…unsettling. His eyes were so cold, glaring, intimidating. It was like he was hiding some giant, scandalous secret." Four looks like he's going to puke. He definitely just drank too much.

"Maybe Tobias doesn't want to be found?" Four says after minutes. He walks out of the bar without a word. How did he know Tobias's name?

After gulping down water and trying to sober up, I head to find Christina. I haven't had any girl time with her and I need to-'wonk!'

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry!" I look up. "Oh hey Jared." He looks delighted to see me.

"Tris I was meaning to ask, I know you said you'd think about it but I'd really love for you to come on a date with me tonight." He says, oddly looking confident.

"What? Oh uhmmm, okay?" Did I just say yes?! "Great! I'll pick you up at seven." He hugs me and runs off, leaving me dazed. I really need to find Christina.

I run to her room and bang on the door. "Coming!" I hear rustling and hushed voices. She opens the door, face flushed, messy hair, shirt unbuttoned and lips swollen.

"Is Will here?" At that moment, Will walks out the door. "Hi Tris, bye Tris." Is all I get and then he's gone. I shake my head and laugh. Christina and I have talking to do.

"And so now I have a date tonight; at seven." I finish. Christina's face lights up.

"Honey, you haven't been on a date in forever so of course you're feeling weird about it. Don't you worry at all. I will make you look so hot that you will have nothing to fear. Now what are you wearing to this date?"

I point to my leggings and tank top, "This?"

"Uhm, no way. Here, I'll give you something of mine." She scrounges for something in her closet. I guess I can't wear my one dress because I just wore it to the party.

"Here" She hands me a shirt. "This is a shirt."

"No, it's a dress now put it on." She snaps.

A few hours later, my hair is cascading in flowy curls, my eyelashes are longer, and there is a wisp of gold on my lids. I wear a tight, short, shirt-like black dress. I am ready for my date with Jared.


	9. Four

**sorry this is so short! It's kind of a filler for the next chapter which( if you can't tell from the cliff hangery ending) shit will go down. I repeat, shit will go down. And some fourtris "fluff" too :) **

Four P.o.v

I run out of the bar feeling extremely pissed off. I shouldn't be mad at Tris. She didn't really do anything except get drunk and talk about her personal life which I really didn't give a shit about. I almost blew my cover. She almost found out who I was.  
Hopefully she's drunk enough to forget that I know my own name. I could however just tell her that Tobias and I are friends or something. That sounds bizarre in my head. I am Tobias and I am the only person who will ever know that. I don't want Tris or anyone knowing who I really am. I don't know why I'm so protective of my secret. I guess I don't want to be looked at different, and I don't want to be pitied. I know that sounds so cowardly but I am a coward.

Tris sounded so desperate, talking about our old home. I can't call what I had a home, but she can. She had a family that loved her. I feel so jealous of what she had even if it's wrong. I understood what she was feeling and wanted so badly to tell her I get it, and that I felt what she felt. That's why I bolted. I can't tell anyone.

That evening, I decide to myself that I need to get out of my room. So when Zeke invites me to a fancy restaurant that I can't even pronounce the name of, I say yes.

Arriving there, I stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Tris and Jared. On a date?

**review please!**


	10. The date

**Im trying to make the chapters longer but its pretty hard. Im going to try for the rest of my chapters to be at least this size. Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Im sorry if I got anyone's hopes up and it isn't as juicy and drama filled as you wanted. I will also work on that. **

"Yeah I work out like twice a day. I mean, I had to have gotten this six pack from somewhere. I also really really don't want to get fat, that's why I only eat organic foods. Hey, I think we should go work out together sometime. I think that's a pretty hot date. Besides, you look like you need a more toned stomach." I zone out at that. I have been putting up with this shit since we got here and I don't think I can stand another second hearing him talk about him.

I look up and see Four, Zeke, and Shauna. Four sees me; he looks surprised. He wears a suit which makes him looking so much more professional than his usual attire of black pants and a t-shirt. His eyes flicker to Jared and his expression hardens. He looks miserable and I know why; the poor guy is totally third wheeling it.

I look to Jared and see that he is still talking. Can he not tell that I have no interest in his weight loss adventures? I decide there is a solution to this. "Hey Jared, you don't mind if I let Four sit here right?" before letting him respond, I quickly raise my hand and call Four over. He walks over, grabs a chair and sits down, seemingly amused with my failed date.

For the next twenty minutes we all just sit there awkwardly. I begin to regret my decision of bringing Four to the table. I try breaking the silence.

"So how do you guys know each other?" There is no answer at first. Jared clenches his fist. "My girlfriend cheated on me with him." He spits. I spit too. I spit my drink and being coughing. "What?!" I choke loudly, causing somewhat of a scene. "Are you for real? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! Who is this chick?"

"Lauren." Four answers drily. Lauren. I remember her being there when I first jumped but I don't know her well. "So, what happened?" Jared pipes in. "Well, I came home one day from a long day at work just to see my girl friend and some asswipe bumping and grinding!"

"Hey! I am not an asswipe and we weren't 'bumping and grinding'. Besides she was cheating on you with like four other guys."

"And that makes it okay?", Jared remarks. Four stays silent after that. I didn't know Four was capable of doing something like that. I must not know a lot of things about Four.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know she was dating anyone.", Four whispers.

"It doesn't."

It's pretty obvious he still has feelings for her which makes me feel pretty cheap considering I'm the one on a date with him. Four must be able to tell what I'm thinking because he gives me a pitiful look. We all sit in another awkward silence until the food comes.

All of the sudden I feel a hand on my thigh. I look at Four who is eating…with both hands. Jared smirks at me as his hand slides further up. My entire body freezes as he holds a firm grip on my upper thigh. So tight that I feel a bruise will appear. I might have let him touch me on the train that one night, but what he is doing is not okay.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four asks, looking concerned.

"No. Jared, get the hell off me." Jared just smirks again.

"Tris, his hands aren't even on-"His eyes widen, realizing what I am saying. He looks under the table and Jared doesn't even have the decency to move his hand away.

"Jared, get your fucking hand off her." Four growls. Even I'm terrified of this and I'm not the one he's yelling at.

"Why? Are you going to take my girl again?" Holy shit. Is this even Jared? This is certainly not the same person I ran into earlier.

"She's not _your_ anything. She is a woman and you better start respecting that." Four's eyes are lit with fire.

"No." That's all it takes and suddenly Jared is thrown against another table and Four is on top of him, punching his face.

With the help of me and three other waiters, they are finally broken up. I don't bother seeing where Jared goes but I take Fours arm and lead him out of the chaos, to the bathroom.

"Sorry." Is all he says.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You helped me and stood up for me. Thank you."

He smiles weakly and I notice a cut on his face. I silently take a paper towel and dab it on his face, wiping the blood.

"I don't know what I was thinking with Lauren. I was seventeen and I had never kissed a girl and-"Shhh. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I don't know what I was thinking with Jared. I was sixteen and I had never kissed a boy." I say, mimicking him. Right then, a waiter comes in.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but you two need to leave, and you're also both banned from this place." Four and I laugh and head out.

He walks me home again.


	11. Lauren

**So ive only been a freshman for two quarters but is it okay to say I hate high school? Because I do. A lot. Also the mean pretty popular bitchy girl in my grade started reading divergent. Im not sure how I feel about it. What if she starts talking about it in class? Like how will I not punch her? Ive had a pretty crappy day today. Wanna review to make it better? Did that sound too thirsty? **

I wake up that morning with a smile on my face. I feel genuinely happy for someone who was nearly sexually harassed and called fat no less than 10 hours ago. Maybe it's Jared's assholeness, or Four's kindness, but I decide that today will be a good day. I'm glad I feel this way. I've been in a grouchy funk lately.

I decide to be bold when I pull out all the clothes I got after initiation. Points are very tempting and I couldn't help but splurge when I first got them. I dress in ripped shorts, sheer tights, laced boots and a tight, long sleeved shirt. I put my hair down in its natural waves instead of tying it in my typical pony tail. I know today will be a good day. Part of having a good day, is having a good attitude. That's why I bring Christina a small coffee.

"Tris! You look fine as hell! Hot damn!" She looks astonished; like it's not possible that I could actually properly dress myself.

"Who are you trying to look good for?" She asks, expecting a legitimate answer.

"Myself."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it isn't for someone tall, handsome, maybe has a number for a name?"

"Who? Four? No way. We might be friends but that's it."

"Why? Give me one good reason as to why you two can't fuck each other."

To be honest, I can't. Or I just don't want to.

"He's older."

"Yes, that two year age gap is really insurmountable isn't it?"

"He's my co-worker."

"Oh yes, you two train initiates together which will be over in a week."

She's so stubborn. "Listen Chris, I have to go. We will not be discussing this later." She laughs as I slam her door. I walk to the fear landscape room.

**Four P.O.V**

I walk to the fear landscape room half an hour early. I didn't bother telling Tris we had to come early to set up. She looked so tired last night and after the events of her date, she needed sleep. God do I hate Jared.

"Hey, Four." A high pitched voice says. Lauren. "Hey," I say brusquely. I usually try to be nice to her but everything has been awkward between us for almost three years.

There's really nothing wrong with her. She's beautiful but mostly from the makeup and body implants. She's also nice but that's mostly from the fake sweetness and seductive voice. She's harmless, but she's not my type. I don't really have a type.

"Jared told me what happened last night and I'm sorry you had to be in that situation because of me." Technically it was because of Tris.

"I've changed Four, I really have. I guess I'm asking for you to take me back." I'm surprised by this especially because I never "took" her in the first place. All that happened that night was making out at a party and going back to her room. We also talked for an hour. I thought she was attractive but I never had feelings for her or anything. I've never had real feelings for anyone. It's hard to love someone when you've never been loved.

"Lauren." She comes closer, standing parallel to me, no less than an inch away. She unbuttons her shirt half way. What the hell is she thinking?

"Let's start off where we left off." She kisses me. I can't push her off, I'd hurt her, crush her to pieces. I kiss back reluctantly. She repulsively and aggressively shoves her tongue in my mouth. It doesn't taste good. She puts her hands in my shirt and it feels excruciating when her giant cat claws scratch my chest. What is even the purpose of having nails this long?! She pushes me on the bench and tries to get on top of me. This is just getting out of hand. That's when my savior comes. Someone opens the door and lets out a shriek. Tris? Of course it's Tris, she's supposed to be here. I look at her. She has a mix of emotions on her face. I don't blame her; my current position is pretty disturbing. She looks at me flabbergasted. She looks different. She looks…hot. The thought is so provocative considering the state I am in.

Dazed and wobbly, she stumbles out of the room. She tries to leave through the door but walks into the wall. She leaves while tripping and muttering something. I am frozen until I quickly fix my shirt and chase after her, Lauren following close behind.

She is outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Bye, Four. We should do that again. Sorry Tris, I didn't mean to intrude on your work. It seems you took my spot, I had the same job last year. Four was a great partner to…work with." Lauren walks away with that. Tris looks enraged.

"Look Tris, that was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much. I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"No, uh, I'm actually grateful for that."

"What? Why?"

"I don't actually like her. I just don't want to reject her and hurt her. She's really sensitive even though it doesn't seem like it."

"That makes no sense. You have to tell her eventually."

"I know but she usually only wants what she can't have. She'll get bored and move one."

"If you say so." She starts laughing and I give her a confused look.

"She really went at you, didn't she? You look like shit."


	12. Drunk Tris

**So if youre a huge shailene fan (like me) if you've ever seen pics from that one photoshoot where shes wearing the red and white striped thing and her hair is super curly, that pic kinda inspired this chapter and that's exactly what she looked like. If that made no sense…sorry :/ And just a warning, I might not be able to be updating as much for many reasons but I will NOT give up on this story and if you need to virtually slap me into updating, you totally can. Anyway, review please! I think reviews make me update faster and that's not even because im trying to torture anyone, its just a physiological thing. Like the amount of reviews equal my writing ego. Im rambling so heres the chapter, enjoy. BTW Im writing this at like 2 am…I am not high. **

I haven't seen Four in three days since the Lauren incident. I don't know why it bothers me so much. Christina cannot possibly be right about- _no_. no. no. no. I am _not_ doing the boy thing right now and I won't for a very long time. I guess I'm going to keep saying this to myself until I go mad.

I think about my plans for today. I don't have to deal with initiates for another week until the rankings and banquet. I have nothing to do. I'll probably just get drunk. It's what I'm good at. My father would have a stroke if he saw me as I am now. My tight clothes, tattoos, bad language, not to mention my love for chocolate. Chocolate. I feel my stomach growl and walk to the dining hall.

I spot Uriah who seems to always be here. I try to sit by him but Marlene beats me to it. Their faces, hands and bodies are too close to be in the friend zone. _I knew it._ They've always had a thing so I'm not really surprised they finally got together.

I spy Four sitting down. He sees me and calls me over. If he had done this two weeks ago, I would have either thought he was on meth, or just mistook me for someone else. I walk over.

"Hey, Four."

"Haven't seen you in forever." He replies, dramatically.

"Three days to be exact."

"Oh, you missed me so much you were keeping track of time."

I know he's being sarcastic but it's pretty pathetic that he's actually right. I guess I was keeping track of time.

"So what've you been up to? Kissing pretty girls?" I try to be joking around but I want a serious answer.

"Hah. No. I've been in the control room, stalking pretty girls."

He must've noticed my reaction because he covers himself.

"Kidding, Tris. What have you been doing the past dreadfully long three days away from me?"

"Oh you know, catching up on some important stuff." Laundry, Dishes, some books. "Training takes a lot of time away from my responsibilities."

"Indeed it does. Hey, Zeke's having a party tonight. Come."

I have never been to a Zeke Pedrad party, which is lame considering I'm best friends with his brother, but I have heard they are the bomb. "Count me in." I confirm.

Chris couldn't come to the party most likely because she's somewhere with Will. All she's been doing since they got back together is sucking faces with him. I feel bad saying it, but I never would want a relationship like that.

I come to the party with Uriah because he couldn't find Marlene. I try not to dwell on that. Nothing good comes from meddling into people's business. I've learned that first hand.

"Tris!" I hear.

"Oh, hey Zeke!"

"C'mere."

He's not intoxicated but he's on his way there. I guess this is one of _those_ parties. I haven't gotten shit faced since my last birthday. I still don't know where my bra went that night. I decide that tonight's a good night to do it all again. When Zeke hands me a bottle of who knows what, I gulp it down.

"Where's Four?" I ask him.

"Oh, he's not coming till later, said something about a girl."

That giddy, excited feeling completely dies. All I feel is disappointment. I take another swig.

An hour and a round of Truth or Dare later, I'm wearing nothing but a red and white striped romper that shows half my ass and my hair is in messy, wild curls. My face is decorated in bright red lips, darkly lined eyes, and layers of color on my eyelids. I am completely wasted.

**Four POV**

Lauren slams the door in my face. If I was standing an inch closer, she would've broken my nose. I realize that breaking up with her will be harder than I thought. I guess most girls don't accept cliché break up lines.

I need to clear my head. I need a drink. This reminds me of Zeke's party. Zeke's party that Tris will be at. She's probably upset that I invited her and didn't show up. I'm such a dick sometimes. I go to Zeke's room feeling elated about seeing her. I have to force myself to tame the feeling down. She's only my friend so why am I always trying to see her as much as possible? I honestly do not know why every time I think about her I feel jittery and nervous but at the same time, excited. Then again, I don't actually know what it is to "like" someone. Sure, I'm attracted to her but I thought that is only because she is stunning; not just to me but to everyone who lays eyes on her.

Just to make my complications worse, I see her, except I see her differently this time. I notice her tan, slender legs, how tight whatever the fuck she is wearing wraps around her waist; how her crazy hair is flowing as she takes body shots off Uriah… wait what the fuck? I laugh in realization. Truth or Dare has always been my favorite game. I have my own tattoo to prove how crazy I get.

"Four!" she shouts. She stumbles across the room, breaking from her game, to talk to me. I've never seen her so careless, drunk, real I guess.

"You look different." I say.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is."

"Oh really? So you're saying I look good different." She scrunches her nose, confused by what she's even saying. It's cute, well as cute as a drunk girl can be.

"Yes Tris, you look good different."'

"So do you." I laugh at that.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you always look good. It's a mystery how hot guys always look hot."

Did she just call me hot? I feel myself blush. I never blush.

I see her turn greenish. "Four I'm gonna-" before she pukes, I lead her to a trash can. I pat her back and hold her hair back as she throws up. How romantic is this. I would also be lying if I said I don't take a peek at her butt. I'm going to hell, probably.

"Here, let's get you home." She makes a grunting noise as I pick her up and carry her to her room. Not that she needed to be carried but I wanted to hold her, to feel her. Plus she won't have any memory of this tomorrow.

I help her into her apartment and lay her on the bed. I remove her shoes and pull the blanket over her. I would never ever do any of this for anyone else. I even place some pills and glass of water by her bed. Aside from the fact that I'm taking her home, drunk, from a party, the situation reminds me of an Abnegation act. She reminds me of the selflessness we were taught there. Even though we are no longer there, we are the only two who know what it's like to leave. I leave her room and shut her door gently. _Shit_, I think.

**Review and I'll love you forever. **


	13. Four and Lauren

** so i probably wont be able to update tomorrow because my dads making me go to some museum and its going to suck. Anyway, im trying to finish house of hades and I just found out that Nico is gay and loves Percy… it's a lot to take in. But Percabeth for the win! Also, thanks a ton for reviewing! The reviews are so sweet and cute and they make me smile (Cheesy, but I like cheese.)**

"You both look like you've been run over by a truck." Christina snickers, staring at us dubiously like were caged animals. We probably look like them though. We're both wearing sunglasses, even though we're indoors. Our hair is in a mess. And we stink with the unmistakable fragrance of alcohol and barf. Showering would've been a good idea.

"Chris, don't talk so loud." Uriah whispers.

I clench my head in pain, waiting for those pills to kick in. I'm not sure where they came from but I am very grateful. I'm assuming someone helped me home last night which should alarm me because a stranger came in my home. It doesn't. The stranger took good care of me.

"Whoa look at that"

"What?" Christina points towards the entrance and I gulp. Four and Lauren walk into the dining hall together standing too close for my liking. I don't remember much from last night but I do remember that Zeke said he didn't come because of a girl. Lauren was that girl. And I know Four told me he didn't like her and was going to end it but she's gorgeous and no sane guy would turn down an opportunity like her. I shouldn't be upset by this. But I also shouldn't do a lot of things like have a crush on my old instructor. Wait, crush? Is that what it is? It can't be.

They sit down and eat together and hot flares of vicious jealously flow through me. It's not fair for me to be jealous but I am. I see them laughing and talking and I am forced to turn my head away.

**Four POV**

_Man up Tobias you can do this. _I've never had to break up with anyone before, especially not one of my friends. I care about Lauren, I really do. But I don't care for her the way she wants me to. I need to stop this now because the longer this "relationship" goes on, the more hurt she will be when I end it.

"Four!" She screams and hugs me. "So I was thinking we should go on a date tonight, maybe we could go out for dinner, or take a walk, or a picnic?"

"Lauren there's something I need to tell you. It has to do with what we were talking about last night." It's now or never.

"Four, I told you, Jared will be fine with us dating!"

"No, not that. I just don't think this is going to work out." I point to her and then to me. "Us."

She's silent for a minute or two and I can only hope that's a good thing.

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"Well if you're crazy enough to reject me, there has to be another girl, its Tris isn't it? It's that or you're gay."

"I'm not gay, Lauren and I'm pretty sure you of all people should know that. And there is no one else, okay? Tris and I are only friends. I just don't do relationships. I never have."

"Why, Four? Don't you ever plan on getting married? Having kids? Why won't you ever let anyone in! Just let someone love you! I'm saying this as a concerned friend. It doesn't have to be me but please let someone love and care for you. You deserve it."

I take this in. She surprises me by her maturity level. I never knew Lauren had such a deep, compassionate side to her. _Let someone love you_. If I let someone love me it means I have to tell them about who I am which is never going to happen. I can't face the fact that I might be rejected, or insulted. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I think of Tris. It's about time I owned up to my feelings about her. She's the one initiate I actually remembered the name of. The only one I actually thought of and wondered about after initiation. Do I like her? Would she accept me for who I am? How would she feel when I tell her about me being Tobias? She'll probably be outraged. After all, I let her feel alone in Dauntless, I never soothed her homesickness. I should have told her I'm Tobias as soon I could. But I will never know her reaction unless I actually show her who I am.

"Friends?" Lauren speaks up. I almost forgot she was standing here.

"Of course I reply."

I walk into the Dining Hall with Lauren by my side. I spot Tris and hold in my laughter. She and Uriah look a mess. Tris sees me and she looks upset. Why? I sit by Lauren after getting food and can't help but notice that Tris glances at my table every so often. Why does she look so mad?

Suddenly everything clicks. I look at Lauren sitting by me. I look at Tris glaring at Lauren. Is Tris mad that I'm sitting by her? Why would she be? I have too many questions.

"Don't even try to deny it. I know you like Tris." Lauren says, laughing.

"Do not."

"Yes you do, you keep looking over to her."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Here I'm going to leave, walk over to her table, tell her you want to talk to you and then leave."

"What will I say to her?"

"Well don't ask me."

With that, Lauren gets up and does what she said she'd do. Tris walks over.

"Hey, you said you wanted something?"

"Oh, uhm, I uh just wanted to know how you're feeling." I bluff.

"How I'm feeling?"

"Yeah you were a wreck last night."

"You weren't even there with me last night."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Don't remember what?"

"Did you take the pills I left by your bed?"

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks. Oh god, I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Besides call me hot, no."

She blushes. "So are you and Lauren together?" I knew she was jealous. I hold in my grin.

"No, I broke up with her, just like I said I would. We're friends now."

"That's nice."

For a minute, it's just silence. We just look at each other, wanting to say something but having nothing to say. All of the sudden Uriah comes over.

"Tris! Come here you HAVE to see this!" He grabs her hand and runs off with her before I could say_ "I like you"._

**Review please!**


	14. Uriah

**I have an early dismissal from school today which means I get to write this chapter! I think ill be uploading every few days instead of everyday. Im sorry but school is my top priority right now and my grades are starting to suck. Also make sure to vote for divergent in the mtv movie brawl! Were losing by a lot right now and the odds are most likely not in our favor. **

When Uriah said he needed to show me something, I was expecting to see something that he found disturbingly hilarious; like his brother choking, or two squirrels mating. What he did show me, I was not expecting at all. Marlene and Lynn. Kissing? We hide behind the door of her room and watch. Uriah has the saddest look on his face. He really loves Marlene. Weren't they together? This is so confusing.

When Marlene wraps her arms around Lynn, Uriah makes a loud, sobbing noise. They instantly break apart and look at us, shocked. They busted us, and we busted them.

"It's not what it looks like."Marlene nearly yells.

"Explain, then." Uriah grumbles.

"Ok fine it is what it looks like. Look, I'm sorry I used you as a beard. I didn't want to be rejected for…liking a girl."

"That's so selfish Mar, you made me fall for you. Now what will I do?"

"I'm sorry."

Through Uriah and Marlene's dispute, Lynn and I stand there gawking. Someone needs to join in and fix this. Lynn obviously won't speak up so it's up to me.

"Look Marlene, this is a big deal and it's perfectly understandable why you'd lie to him. But you didn't have to break his heart like this. You should've trusted us to accept you as you are because we do. This is dauntless; it's a place to be daring, be who you are. And Uriah, I know you're upset and heartsick, but you have to understand where Marlene's coming from."

They both stare at me like I'm a ghost.

"When did you become so wise, Tris." Uriah chuckles. "C'mon let's get out of here. I need ice cream." He whispers in my ear. I feel bad for him.

"Marlene, we'll talk later. I can't deal with this right now." Uriah huffs. We walk to the ice cream bar.

"Are you okay?" I say to him. It's a stupid question to ask someone who was just cheated on.

"No, but I will be. I've known Marlene since we were babies and I could always tell she was a little…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, gay." He chuckles.

"I mean Lynn, I'm pretty sure everyone knew. And she's Lynn; it's not like she'd ever try to hide it or anything."

I agree. Lynn is one of the bravest people I know. The idea of her being insecure with her sexuality is unthinkable.

"I'm actually kind of glad this happened. I can stop feeling guilty now."

"Guilty? Guilty for what?"

"I've sort of had my eye on this other girl." He blushes.

"Who?!" I sound like a teenage girl begging to find out some juicy gossip. That's actually exactly what I am.

"Zoe?"

"Zoe? As in my initiate?"

"Uhhh, yeah her." If it's even possible, he blushes harder. He must really like her. It's astonishing how he can go from being in love with Marlene, to Zoe in less than 10 minutes.

"Well, lucky for you, I am her instructor and can easily hook you two up." I grin; sometimes Christina rubs off on me. I enjoy being a matchmaker. We sit there for who knows how long, trying to avoid conversation about Uriah's love life. I laugh at something he says and Uriah takes it as an opportunity to smack ice cream in my face. Shit's about to go down, I think.

**Four POV**

I try to pay attention to what Zeke is saying to me but I can't. I have to stare at Tris and Uriah. Is this what she felt like with Lauren and I yesterday? I don't like them sitting that close, talking like that, looking so happy. I know they're just friends but I want to be the one sitting there. All of the sudden Tris laughs and Uriah whams his ice cream on her face. At this, Zeke turns around.

"Uriah! I'm pretty sure I've taught you better than this on how to seduce a woman. Smothering her in ice cream will not make her want to sleep with you." I know he's just kidding but my anger is fueled even more.

"Ahh shut up, Zeke." Tris mutters, turning red, wiping the chocolate mush out of her hair. I hope she doesn't notice the murderous look on my face.

"Where is your girlfriend anyway?" Zeke asks. Uriah and Tris share a look; it's serious, like they both know something important. They probably do and must have to do with Marlene.

"Zeke, I need to tell you something." Uriah sounds serious, which is a rare thing. Zeke's face turns solemn, also rare. These brothers are the most facetious people I know, but when it comes to being there for each other, they will always turn caring. That's why I've taken such a liking to them. They are the best friends, a person could have.

I notice that Zeke and Uriah left Tris and I alone and my heart speeds up.

"What happened?" I ask her. She looks hesitant, wondering whether to tell me or not. I probably shouldn't have intruded like that, but I am curious.

"I never really got permission to say this, and it's not my place to tell, but I'm going to anyway. We found Marlene and Lynn kissing."

I'm shocked by this. It's not like there's anything wrong with it, it's just surprising. I've been friends with both girls for a while, I never saw this coming. However for some reason I'm not surprised.

"Oh. Uriah must be pissed." Hopefully he is, that way I know for sure he isn't into Tris.

"He actually took it well, unexpectedly." I tense up again, jealously rising. Even during her initiation, I suspected he liked her. The only reason I didn't completely believe it was because he "liked" Marlene. But now…

"He's into Zoe though. Our Zoe." My anger subsides.

This is what Amar was talking about; my obsessive personality. I like Tris. I don't want anyone else to like her. There, I said it. But I won't say it again.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" She asks.


	15. Bromance

**I'm going to see frozen for like the 3rd time whoo! I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been so busy with school and everything. I've had the new divergent soundtrack song on reply for hours! Its so good but I don't really know how it relates to the book or movie. anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" She asks.

I get that feeling again. Nervous but excited. There's something about her thats so refreshing and I crave for it all the time.

"Sure. Where?"

"It's a surprise!" She bites her lip and smiles at me. With that gesture, Im sure any man would do anything she would ask for.

I follow her to the train and we jump on. I may or may not purposefully trip her so she falls on me. I grab her waist to steady her, my fingers seeking a strip of exposed skin which feels electric against my fingers.

"You did that on purpose." She says, getting off me.

"You have no proof of that and I don't really appreciate your accusations, Tris."

She just laughs and pushes me

Very few people can bring out my Tobias side. I don't hate myself as much when I am him and I'm glad Tris gets to see I'm not "a bed of nails" like she had said at the beginning of her initiation.

"But seriously, where are we going?"

She doesn't answer she just pushes me out of of train and jumps after me.

"We're here."

I look up at the tall building and fear and anger fills me entirely. This is the building people zip line off of. Why would she take me here? She knows my fear, she helped me get out of zip lining last week.

"You okay?" She asks. Is she kidding?

"What the hell, Tris!" I shout.

"Whoa what's wrong? What did I do?" She tries to stay calm which pisses me off even more.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm afraid of heights, Tris! I can't do this okay? Did you take me here just so I could embarrass myself? God you're such a bitch."

I regret that last thing I said. I didn't mean it but I'm really rethinking everything I know about her. She doesn't say anything for a while, she just glares at her feet, looking like she's about to burst into flames and kill me.

"I never said we were going zip lining. And it's pretty stupid that you even think I would considering what happened last week. Also, being afraid of heights isn't something to be ashamed of especially if you only have four fears, you ass." She says this, seething with venom. I screwed up. Shit.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Tris I didn't mean- I'm sorry I just get really worked up about this and I'm so so-"

"Save it. It's fine really. You're just an idiot."

I am in no place to defend myself.

" Follow me." She says sternly. I do as told. I should trust her more.

She leads me to the back of the building and I become extremely curious. This place is a dump, it's just an abandoned alley way in the city. The breeze is chilly and the light is dim. The atmosphere is dark, sullen, depressing. Why are we here?

Suddenly everything gets bright and I look up. Tris must've turned on some sort of light. I look at her. She holding a box filled with cans. The cans each have a different colored lid. Why is she carrying a box of spray paint?

"What's going on?" I ask.

" I want to show you something. Turn around."

The second I turn around, I am awed. She has turned the ugly yet giant wall into the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The mural consists of colors, patterns, designs, prints, pictures, it's simply unexplainable. It's so complex that it would take days just to analyze. I see the faction symbols, the birds on her collar bone drawn into a corner, I see the chasm, I see so many things that my eyes are overwhelmed.

"W-wow." Is all that stutters out of my mouth.

She smiles. "You like?"

"Like doesn't even begin to explain. Tris, you're an artist! How did you even do this! It's amazing!"

"Thanks I guess. I came here one night just to clear my head. I saw the paints, I saw the wall, I painted the wall. I know art is for amity but I couldn't help my self."

Her divergence is showing. But I'm not going to say that out loud. That is something only her, Tori and I know about.

She is amazing. Everything about her. Words can not express how impressed I am.

"Tell me more." I say, probably drooling like a dog.

She laughs at my eagerness. "About what?"

"Anything, everything!"

"Well, every time I come here, I add a little bit to it. As you can tell I come here a lot. I've never shown it to anyone which is why I'm so surprised you like it."

"You've never shown it to anyone? You really should , I mean, this is a masterpiece, you'd be famous, well more famous than you already are, miss first ranker."

She blushes. " I don't know. I don't really want people to know about it. It's sort of personal to me. It's like a diary but in art."

"Then why did you show it to me."

She blushes harder. "I don't know."

We look at each other, it's then that I realize we are only inches apart. If I moved a little bit closer...

"Well, wanna help?" She breaks in.

"With what?"

"Painting, of course." She smiles, handing me a can.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd be good."

"Neither did I."

She smirks and begins to paint little designs. I can't help but stare at her. I pick up a can and try to copy her, the designs don't come out bad, but they don't look nearly as good a hers.

After a while she frowns.

"What?"

"It's so selfish, what I'm doing. I was scolded for doodling hearts on my notebooks, I don't even want to know how my father would look at me if he saw this."

She looks so sad. I want to tell her who I am, so badly. Now just seems like the wrong time, the wrong way.

"Im sure he'd be proud to have a daughter as talented as you. Seriously even a stiff would be blown away by this." I say trying to comfort her.

She smiles at me but then frowns again.

"I hate that word. Stiff."

I instantly feel bad for calling her that when she first came here. She huffs and turns around to paint again.

**TRIS POV**

After we clean up, we head back to the train. Just as I'm about to get on, Four grabs my arm.

"Wait, Tris."

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm really really sorry about the zip lining thing. I don't think you're a bitch. You're actually pretty amazing."

It's so girly, but I can literally feel my heart flutter. He just called me amazing.

"Thanks, Four."

We stand there silent. He looks like he wants to say something.

"I want to go." He blurts.

"What?"

"I want to go zip lining."

I know he's only saying this to prove he's not a coward. He shouldn't have to do that.

"Four, you don't have to prove anything to me, I know your not a coward, everyone does."

"Everyone except me. I may have nothing to prove to you, but I have plenty I need to prove to myself."

I can't say no to that. I understand him.

"Fine." I reply.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Zeke

**Omg im so close to 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favoriting it means a lot. Ive also realized the only thing I have been doing for the past week is constantly checking my phone for reviews and then jumping in the air and fist pumping when someone does (im not kidding I literally do this) I hope you like this chapter! Fyi I used a bit of allegiant during the zip line part. That's why my writing got good all of the sudden. It hurt my heart having to reread some of that. **

**Four POV**

Unsteadily, I march beside Tris back to the building. My body is shaking and my hands are sweating. I am terrified. I did this to myself so it's wrong that I feel like punching something. I'm so headstrong about facing my fears that it never feels real, like imagining my fears in my head are much better than actually facing them. But that's normal I guess. I should've thought this through rather than making the impulsive decision to come here. Now I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Tris and lose any amount of regard she had for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know I'd never judge you." She looks into my eyes and I see her concern and care. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me like this. I know she'd never judge me but if I back out now I'd be the one judging myself, and even if she's saying this, I know she'll be disappointed in me. I know it.

"I'm sure, Tris."

We arrive to the rooftop of the Hancock building and I can't breathe. I look at Tris again. She looks lost in her own world; her eyes are striking staring at the view in front of her. I guess to some people, the city skyline and the sunset might seem beautiful, but to me it's unnerving.

"We should just get this over with." She says. She's smarter than me. She can sense my unwillingness.

"Yeah." I breathe.

She grabs the harnesses and latches herself, then hands one to me. I am not ready for this.

"Don't worry it only lasts for a few seconds. Close your eyes if you have to."

"That defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

"You're so stubborn." She shakes her head and smiles. "I like it."

I would've enjoyed the compliment more, if I wasn't panic stricken.

"Hey, uhm, just a suggestion; you can come with me?"

"Come with you?"

"Yeah, like, I can attach the harnesses and you can hold onto me or something. Not that I want you to hold on to me, it's just that, you know, yeah?" She stumbles and stutters on her words and it eases my deliria. I laugh. But she's right, it sounds like a perfect idea for many reasons.

"Sure." I smile. Or try to at least.

"C'mere." She mutters, grabbing her hand and attaching me to her. This is it, Tobias. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. We bend our knees and get ready to jump off.

Get ready to jump off a 5 story building. Holy shit why did I do this.

"Ready? On the count of three. One…"

If I die, I don't have anyone to say "I love you" to. I have Tris though. But if this string snaps, were both going to die. I can't do this.

"Two…"

If I die, I'd never be able to tell Tris that I like her. I would never be able to kiss her.

"Three…"

If I die- my thoughts are cut off by feeling my feet leave the surface. My heart speeds up so much, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a heart attack.

Suddenly I want to take it back for real this time, but it's too late. I am already diving toward the ground, clawing onto her like I will fall off if I don't. I am screaming so loud, I want to cover my own ears. I feel the scream living inside me, filling my chest, throat and head. The wind stings my eyes but I force them open, and in my moment of blind panic I understand why we did it this way, face-first. It was because it made her feel like flying, like she was a bird.

I realize, then that I have stopped moving. The ground is only a few feet below me. Usually there are people that catch us below, but we have to rebound off the wall and try to stay grounded on our feet, slamming into each other in the process. I'd never complain about being so close to her.

Once, we're firmly on the ground. My thoughts come back to me. I just glided off a building. I just faced my fear. Tris is the reason for all of it. I am indebted to her.

"You okay?" she asks, soothingly.

Instead of answering her I grab her and pull her into a hug.

"You did it." She chuckles.

"We did it. Thank you."

We go back to the headquarters in silence. I kiss her on the forehead before she enters her room. I lean against her door and smile not knowing that she was doing the same thing on the other side.

That morning I wake up with a smile on my face for the first time probably ever. I leave to the dining hall for breakfast but something stops me on my way there. Zeke. He looks like hell. His hair is disheveled, his eyes are bloodshot and his shirt is on backwards.

"What happened?" I ask. He looks like he's about to burst into tears which means something awful must've happened.

"Shauna, she broke up with me." He sounds broken. He and Shauna have been together since before I even got here. He was and probably still is in love with her. I thought they were made for each other. What happened?"

"Why?"

"I don't know why! I didn't do anything and when I tried to kiss her this morning all she said was 'I can't be with you anymore' and then walked away. What the fuck did I do?"

"My guess is as good as yours."

"Oh god, what do I do now? I can't live without her! She's my girl!"

I honestly have no idea what to say to him. I've never had a serious girlfriend and I've never been in love. I just stare at him which is obviously the wrong thing to do to a heartbroken Pedrad.

"Don't just look at me like that! Say something, Eaton! I need help and I'm asking you to help me or let me guess you can't because you've never even had girlfriend."

"That's not something I'm ashamed of, Zeke." I say sternly.

"Look at this were talking about you again, it's always about you isn't it?" I want to take a swing at him but I don't for two reasons. 1. Because he's my best friend. 2. Because he isn't in control of what he's saying; it's the pain talking. I have experience with that.

"Is everything okay?" a voice chirps. It's Tris. She always comes to my rescue. I give her a weak smile.

"I think Zeke needs advice from a girl right now."

She looks at me weird but I walk away leaving the two to talk. I know Tris will handle it. She's so selfless and smart; she'll figure something out.

**Tris POV**

"What happened, Zeke?" I ask after Four ditched us.

"Shauna dumped me." He explains what happened and he sounds broken. I'm taken aback by this. Shauna and I are good friends and she never told me anything about this. I feel hurt too. She should've told me. Unless…

"Wait, Shauna never told me about this and I know that if she wanted to break up, I would've been notified. And you said she didn't act distant before it happened? Something must've happened for her to do this."

"I think you're right, Tris." He smiles weakly and we chat about other things until we see it.

Shauna walks into the room. Holding hands with another man. I look at Zeke who looks distraught. The poor guy. He runs out of the room and I follow him. He punches a wall which probably did some damage to his fist.

"Zeke!" I scream and hold him still so he won't do any more damage to a wall or himself.

"Zeke, I know it hurts, but everything will be okay." Two Heartbroken Pedrads in two days. Damn I'm good.

"Why do people cheat?" He sounds like he was cut into a million pieces. He sounds so miserable that I can hardly look at his face.

Before I can react, or even think, He takes my face in my hands and kisses me. Hard. I don't know why, but I feel obligated to kiss back. And from the corner of my eye, I see a familiar silhouette quickly walk out of the room.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Cam

**Whoo for 100 reviews! Thank you guys soo much :) And about the whole Zeketris thing, I didn't really want it to be THAT big of a deal. This is completely a fourtris story. Any other pairing is just no. This chapter gets a bit depressing at the end. I'm not really sure what I was going to do with the chapter so I decided to kill someone. Ill bring up the zeke four and tris triangle in a few chapters maybe. Hope you like!**

**Four POV**

I dash out of the Pit, hoping they didn't see me. I feel myself fuming with so much anger that I shake. I don't know who to be mad at. Tris for kissing back or Zeke for kissing her. I might not be a breakup expert but I know for a fact that's not what Zeke needs. Or maybe they've been together secretly? I shake the thought out of my head. It didn't make sense. I wait on the other side of the wall from where they are kissing. After they finish and Zeke is out of sight, I pull Tris into a corner.

"What the hell was that, Tris? I thought you were smarter than that?" I say with a low growl.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I didn't see that back there?" I nudge my head to where they just were.

She doesn't say anything but bows her head down looking shameful. I'm not just mad now, I'm hurt. What if she likes him? That would explain a lot. I feel even more furious if that was possible.

"Say something." I snap. I feel like I'm being too harsh on her but then I realize I'm me. This is my personality. I never said I was a nice person. I was only gentle to her but she screwed it up now.

"Listen-" she starts but I don't listen.

"No, you listen. Zeke is my best friend and he's hurt right now. He needed someone to talk to who could give him advice, not swallow his face and confuse him even more. You shouldn't have let him do that. Especially because you're friends with Shauna."

"Ok first off, Shauna is the one who cheated on him. She's dead to me and should be to you to. That kiss didn't confuse him; it helped him clear his head."

"Maybe you should start kissing everyone if it helps so much."

"Shut up, Four!" She shouts viciously.

"You like him don't you?" It's pretty obvious in the way she's talking about him.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that are you jealous or something? I don't like _him_ I like-"she closes her mouth and turns even redder.

She likes someone. I feel even worse than before. It can't be me. She can't like me. I've been such a dick to her. She deserves better. I feel like I should go.

"Whatever Tris. I have to go deal with this mess you've made. I had you talk to him because I thought it would help. I guess not. Now try and not screw other things up."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." She remarks.

I stomp away. I don't know where I'm going I just need to get away. I have never liked a girl like I liked Tris and the second things were finally looking good, I screwed everything up. I didn't mean to say any of that to her. But that's just how I am. I overreact, and I get mad and I lash out. Another characteristic I share with my father.

I can't help but wonder who it is that Tris likes. From what I know she doesn't have many guy friends. But I also don't know much about her. She could be secretly sleeping with abundances of men. I shudder at the thought. I don't like thinking about that. It makes me feel pretty embarrassed to be a single, 19 year old virgin. I try not to think about her in general, it just makes me feel like shit.

"Four!" I hear a feminine voice. I see two of my initiates. Clary and Jace. They look terrified. What just happened?

"What?" I say harshly I didn't mean for it to come out mean; I'm just in an awful mood.

"It's Cam." Is all she says and I know what she's talking about. Cam was the Amity transfer who didn't make the cut it into dauntless. These were his last few days before he was sent to be factionless. I don't know why he came here in the first place. Amity to dauntless transfers are rarer than stiffs. I knew he wasn't stable in the mind but I didn't know it was this bad.

I didn't think he'd end his life.

I run to the chasm and see Tris on her knees, looking like she's having a panic attack. I know she's going to take this the hardest. She loved him. She rooted for him and related to him for being an underestimated transfer. Now she is just reminded of Al. Al who liked her, then tried to kill her, then killed himself. We both forget what happened earlier as I run and hold her.

**Tris POV**

I watch Four walk away and let out a scream of frustration. Who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to talk to me like that. I don't know if I'm mad about what he said or if I am upset with the fact he doesn't like me back. If he did, he surely wouldn't have said some of the things he said back there. It's not like I had a chance with him in the first place though. I thought we had made a connection but I guess he's just like that with everyone. I shouldn't have shown him my mural just because I had a petty little crush on him. I let him in too far and told him so much about me. He never returned the favor. He was never obliged to though. I guess I was just being stupid. I follow my feet unaware of where they are taking me. I find myself at the chasm and I am startled with terror. There's a crowd around it. That can only mean one thing. Who could it have been? It better have not been a transfer. Or Cam? I rush and push through the crowd to the center. I see Patricia, an initiate, crying and prepare myself for what I'm about to see.

And then I see it.

Cam. My friend. My pupil. I loved him. And now he's lying here, deceased, bruised, bloody, lifeless. All because he didn't think he was good enough.

I'm feeling too many things at once that I crumple and fall to my knees. I let out a loud sob and scream maledictions. I am rabid, kicking and screaming. I suddenly feel arms wrap around me. It's him. We don't need words to know that we forgive each other. I calm down and cry into him, sitting on top of him with everyone gathered around.

I won't let Cam's funeral be like Al's.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Banquet

**Hi sorry it took a while to update. Ill probably be updating every weekend and if I have time, maybe a weekday Ive just been debating whether I should make tris and zeke date…should they? Review and tell me. Even though I wrote this chapter I could probably still write it in. Also I forget how the banquet happened in the book and I gave my copy to my friend so…im just winging this. Thanks for the reviews and im happy some people caught the tmi reference. Im also sorry If anyone thought I was cursing too much. Its kind of just how I talk which means its how I write too. Enjoy!**

Since Uriah is the leader, he has the exciting job of giving the annual speech for the initiation banquet. I sigh and slouch into my chair. I exchange a glance with Four. We are both bored out of our minds.

All I want to do is go back into my room and never come out. I can't take much more of anything from after the funeral.

It was a beautiful ceremony for such a disgusting death. Courtesy of Uriah, it was much more respectful and honorable than whatever it was that Al was given but the thought of anything related to the subject makes me sick to my stomach. I should have seen his death coming. When I found him crying after training, I should've kept my eye on him. I should've done a lot of things. But I didn't and now I'm partially responsible to his death. Just like Al.

"And now for the rankings." Uriah's voice snaps me back to reality. They changed the way the rankings are from last year to make it more formal. Four and I make our way to the stage to announce them. I find myself a little curious of the outcomes. I might be the instructor, but I have no say in the final rankings. It's only fair. I would've boosted Cam's rank.

We get right to it. Four goes up to the mic and looks at the clipboard in his hand.

"First, Jace Herondale." He hands he clip board to me.

"Second, Annabeth Chase." We each continue taking turns to read off names.

After the last name is announced, everyone makes their way to the pit for the banquet "party". I remember it from last year being the most boring and unsocial event I've ever been to. And that was coming from an Abnegation transfer. However I discovered that the real celebration is the after party. It's hosted by a different person every year and only people ages 16-30 are allowed to come. Not many older people care too much and especially not the elderly. There are hardly any old people in Dauntless and I still do not know why.

"Hey, are you coming?" Four asks. I realize I'm just standing in the crowd.

"Yeah I have to change first though." The dress code for the banquet is semi formal and my pants and shirt are not acceptable.

"Ok I'll come with you." I give him a look. He must understand what I'm thinking because he attempts to save himself.

"I mean not to help you change or anything. I'm pretty sure you can do that yourself but I guess if you want me to help you with that I totally could." He pauses, taking in what he just said. How is he like this around me but then so serious and confident around everyone else? I almost feel honored.

"You know what? I'll just stand outside your door and wait. I don't really want to walk in alone and since we are the transfer instructors we should probably arrive together."

"Yeah, sure." I say sarcastically, slamming my door in his face.

I find my dress sitting ready to go on my bed and I put it on. I only have a few minutes till I need to be at the party but I look in the mirror. I stare at my reflection in my full body mirror. Something that would be frowned upon where I used to be but is a common thing to do here.

"You look beautiful." I hear him say. I disregard the fact that he came in my apartment unannounced. He's done it before. I'm more concerned that my dress in unzipped, and he can see my entire bare back. I can't find it in me to worry. I decide to be brave.

"Zip me?"

He nods and walks over. I wouldn't have asked him to do it if I had realized how intimate it is. He pushes my hair to the side and I feel his fingers skim back. He slowly slides the zipper up. His lips are inches from my neck. We stay like that for almost a minute. I feel enchanted. I snap out of it.

"Thank you." I say, grabbing his hand and stumbling out of the room.

**Four POV**

She grabs my hand and we walk to the pit which is thankfully not far from her apartment. I'm still dazed from seeing her so…enchanted. I was surprised she asked me to zip her dress and I hope I didn't show it. I was kidding when I said I'd help her change but I did not mind at all.

I take a second to admire her dress. It's above the knee, giving a great view of her legs and it's tight, giving a great view of something else.

"Perv." She mutters, seeing my glance. I laugh and she grunts. She is beautiful.

We get to the banquet and of course the first person we see is Zeke. We nod at each other. We don't usually get into fights but whenever we do, we have this unspoken agreement to forgive and forget about it the next time we see each other. Unless one of us breaks what Zeke calls "Bro code".

He struts over to us. "Can I talk to Tris?"

I almost don't let him. He is not Jared, he is Zeke and I know Zeke won't do anything. I nod hesitantly and walk away.

But I can't just brush it off. I once again, hide behind a corner to eavesdrop on them.

"I'm just going to get to the point, I'm sorry I kissed you." He says.

"Don't be, I know why you did it and its okay. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"You know why I did it? Well please enlighten me because I am still at a loss to why I would do that."

"Because you were confused, and hurt, and sad and you thought it would be some sort of revenge, or distraction from Shauna."

He doesn't speak but he nods.

"Zeke, you're my friend. I'll always be here to forgive you, and give you meaningless kisses." They both laugh quietly.

I clench my fists as I see that they're faces are only inches apart.

**Kiss or no kiss? I will take the majority answer. Thanks for reading and please please review!**


	19. The reveal

**Yay for being sick! Jk. Ugh I've been feeling like crap today and the new trailer came out which gave me feels so why not write another chapter. So most of you guys said no to the kiss which is a relief for me because I did not want to write anything zeketris. Fourtris is the otp of life. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Tris POV**

We both laugh and lean into each other. It feels comfortable. Zeke is like a brother to me. I guess you could say he is Caleb's replacement. There is no spark. There is no romance. There is love, but a different kind. Hugging him, I do not feel the same way I feel when I'm next to Four.

"Thank you, Tris. And by the way, I never said that kiss was meaningless" Zeke says and then walks away. I decide not to acknowledge what he just said. Zeke can't like me...right?

I walk over to Four.

"I know you were standing there the whole time. You really have to stop stalking me." I toy with him.

He smiles but has a worried expression on his face."Never." He says.

My stomach fills with butterflies again. He changes the subject quickly.

"Tris, it meant a lot to me when you showed me your mural. You let me in and showed me a more personal side of you. I've though about it a lot and I want to do the same with you."

Curiosity fills me and I wonder what he will show me. He is so mysterious. Who knows how many secrets he has and he wants to show them to me? I feel nervous too. What will I find out about him? He takes my hands and leads me out of the party.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"A good surprise?" I try to kid with him but his face hardens.

"No."

I feel even more nervous. Of course he's hiding something dark. He is a dark person. Do I really want to know who he is?

We end up in the fear simulation room. I can put the pieces together. He wants to show me his fear landscape.

"You want to show me your fears? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure. But I'm going to anyway."

We inject the serums, and are transported into the simulation.

AN: so I really don't think its necessary to write the fear landscape so just assume everything that happens in the book happened here and this is leading to the chasm scene

"But you're not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something." He says.

"Well, you're not." I reply and it's true.

We do the thing again. Where we stare at each other wordlessly because there are no words to say. I just think. It makes sense that he's Tobias. It fits him. But it will take time to adjust. All of the sudden, I'm bitter with resentment. It's not fair that he knew where I was from and I was left clueless. I remember all of the times I nearly cried in front of him because I was talking about how I missed home. I assumed he acted so strange because he was not from where I was and he couldn't relate to me. Now I realize that it is quite the opposite. He did relate to me. He just pretended not to. I'm angry now. Even if he didn't want me knowing about Marcus, it was not fair of him to not tell me. I was so helpless, lost, confused. I can only imagine that he felt the same way when he was new here. He just let me suffer. He didn't even try to ease the loss.

"Tris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He says, as if reading my mind.

"It's a little too late now. How could you do it Tobias. How could you watch me feel so lonely and misplaced. How could you not tell me?"

He frowns. "I didn't know what your reaction would be if I told you. So I didn't. And you aren't lonely or misplaced. You're perfect for dauntless"

I fume even more. "That's bull shit" I growl." You think I'm some sort of bully who would laugh at you for being abused? Huh? You think I wouldn't want to be near you because you're father is Marcus Eaton? Because if you really thought that, you're out of your mind"

"Of course I didn't think that! Well ok that possibility came across my mind but. Ugh. Look. I was so focused on how I'd tell you, that I just kept pushing it off. I didn't want to hurt you. It's so hard on me, having this secret. No one knows. Absolutely no one knows who I am so it was a big deal to tell you. I I haven't even talked to you in a year. You weren't important to me till a few weeks ago. I'm sorry I messed up but there's nothing I can do." He finishes with a sigh.

I let out a sigh. I found out who Four is. I believe him. And he's right. He messed up but there's nothing he can do. I didn't really realize how hard it would be to show me that. I feel honored. I hug him.

We just sit there for who knows how long, hugging each other. Eventually we get up and decide not to go back to the party. We head back to my room.

Arriving at my door, I see a very pissed off looking Christina. I feel like slapping myself in the face. I promised her I'd get ready for the after party with her. We were supposed to meet up 15 minutes ago. She even picked out a dress for me.

"Look Chris. I'm so so so sorry. I just completely forgot and I didn't notice the time and, sorry."

She doesn't say anything for a while and knowing Christina, that's a bad thing.

"So you ditched me to hang out with number boy over here?"

I forgot Tobias was even standing there. I guess I can only call him Tobias in private now. He's still number boy to everyone else.

"Uhm...yes?" It's more of a question than an answer.

"It's okay. I guess. As long as you used protection." She smirks. She's great at payback. Tobias and I both stiffen and make strange sounds.

"Christina!" I gasp.

She laughs and shakes her head. I spy black material in her hand and assume it's me dress. She holds the dress out for me.

"You like?"

I look at the dress. I try not to show it on my face, but I am apalled. It's hideous. It's short enough to show my entire ass and has peculiar cups which I'm assuming are supposed to show my cleavage. The problem is, I don't have cleavage.

"Christina, my boobs aren't that big." I say bluntly.

"That's no problem." She holds out her wrist and I realize that she is not just wearing an outrageously large bracelet, but is holding tape. Tape? Suddenly everything clicks.

"No, no, no. No way in hell are you doing that." I hold my chest, stupidly thinking that will get me out of this.

"You don't have a choice. You ditched me, now I get to tape your boobs together." She smirks.

I hear Tobias clear his throat. This must be awkward for him. I give him a pleading look that hopefully says "please get me away from this physco ". He obviously doesn't get it.

"I think you'd look nice in it." He mumbles and I groan.

"Leave." I demand. He doesn't need to be told twice. He rushes down the hall, back to the party. I turn to Christina and gulp.

"Ready?"

"No."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Bimbo

**Tris POV**

Thirty minutes after arriving at the party, I'm not exactly drunk but I am on my way there. Unlike Christina, aka miss boozy von drunk-a-ton, I'm not a light drinker. It takes a lot to get me hammered. I feel a sense of déjà vu here which is slightly concerning due to the fact that I am at an adult party with drugs, sex, and alcohol. I guess it shows a lot about me. I get drunk and party a lot. But, I'm Dauntless, and this is what the dauntless do. Most people party and drink every night. Gosh, and I wonder why there aren't many elderly.

I scan my eyes around the room for the billionth time in hope of finding Tobias. I'm still taking time to get used to calling him that. It may take a while. I know he came to this party. I saw him walk in myself. But I can't seem to find him anywhere and it worries me.

I let out a grunt of frustration and attempt to pull my dress up. According to the stares, and cat calls I've been getting from the immature, pesky and perverted Dauntless boys, this dress is a hit. To me it's more of a hassle, tugging and pulling at it every two seconds. I don't even want to think about the boob situation. The only reason I came to this stupid party was because I had this insane thought that maybe I'd get to spend time with Tobias. I realize now how foolish that is. He's not my boyfriend; he probably doesn't care about talking to me. He did reveal to me his deepest secret though. But then again, it was only because he owed it to me and it just made us even because I showed him my secret.

I decide to spend the rest of my night looking for him which is probably one of the most degrading, and senseless things I have ever done. I don't care. I want to find him. After what felt like an hour but was only 20 minutes, I give up and get another drink. And another. And another. After what felt like 20 minutes but was only five, I end up in the open area, moving along to whatever beat was playing, getting close to some random dude next to me. However, alcohol and jumping up and down are never compatible together and I clench my stomach and find the nearest appropriate place to vomit.

I feel someone pat my back and I turn around hoping to find him. I am disappointed. It's just Peter.

"Oh, it's just you." I moan.

"Uhm, thank you? And you're welcome by the way."

Peter and I may have hated each other during initiation and a few months after, but he got over it. Especially when I gave my chance of being a leader to Uriah. I won't get over the fact that he nearly raped me, but I know he's not a threat now. I guess you could say we are friends.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."

"A drunk girl? In a bad mood? Damn, I should stay away." Instead he just hands me another beer. I gulp it down, thinking it would take my bad breath away. It just made it worse. Once again, I couldn't care less.

He sits down next to me; we both lean against the wall with our knees up. If wasn't drunk, I would've closed my legs so no one sees my crotch. But I am.

"So why are you in a bad mood?" He tries to make conversation. He shouldn't do that.

"I can't find someone."

"Who?"

"Christina" I lie. I'm not going to tell him that I want to find our old instructor so that I can flirt with him and daydream about his lips.

"I think I saw her with Will over there." He points towards the closet. _The_ closet. Known for random hookups and make out sessions. In fact that's the only purpose of the closet. Even I've had a few lip locks of my own in there. It smells like sweat and desperation but it guarantees a good time.

"Thanks." I get up and go to the closet, pretending I'm looking for Christina. I really just want to get out of the conversation. I open the door to the closet and am purely horrified.

Tobias.

And some random whore.

Making out.

Shit.

My eyes go wide and my mouth is agape. I probably look like a lunatic. This reminds me of what happened with Lauren except this time I am upset. Hurt more like it. This time I wanted to be the one kissing him. How many times am I going to have to walk in on him kissing girls? God, I'm such an idiot. Why would I think, even for a second, that he would actually want me? Why would I fucking think that? I run out of the party as fast as I can. I feel tears coming but use every ounce of strength I have left to force them back in. I will not cry over a boy. I refuse.

I feel an arm tug on my side and turn around. It's Tobias but I can hardly look at him. His shirt is unbuttoned, his hair is messed up, and he has lipstick on his neck. I look at my feet instead. The high heels I'm wearing. I dressed up just for him and this is what I get.

"You do look good in that dress, Tris." He says. I can smell the booze on his breath. Maybe he only kissed that girl because he was drunk? It's a failed shot at hopefulness.

"Are you serious?" I say flatly. I barely realize what's coming out of my mouth but by the time the words fly out, it's too late to take them back.

"Look, I like you and I don't want to be seeing you kissing these random ass bimbos because the only bimbo you should be kissing is me and-" I'm cut off with his lips. I didn't envision our first kiss like this. Us both being drunk, me being overdramatic and somewhat heartbroken. Neither of us having a firm memory of what will happen the next day. But tonight is a night of not caring. So when I whisper in his ear, "My place, now." I definitely do not care about the consequences I will be facing tomorrow morning.

What feels like 5 minutes, but is actually about 2, we are both undressed, well partially because he could not yank my tape off, in my bed. Before anything could actually happen though, I feel his breath hitch. He removes his mouth from my neck and runs out of the room. Before he can come back, I slowly drift to sleep, faintly hearing the disgusting sound of him hurling in my bathroom.

**I moved the AN to down here because it feels easier. Idk. Anyway I have a snow day tomorrow which means my math test and English test is pushed to next week. Its fantastic. I hope you liked the chapter! It was fun for me to write. But just as a warning, do not get your hopes up on fourtris just yet. And the next chapter will probably piss you off. It will explain more about the kiss and make it more realistic. They were just drunk clueless and carefree in this chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Hungover

**Tobias POV**

Everything is a dark numbness except for the dull ringing in my ears. Gradually, the ringing increases, turning into a thumping. Soon enough it's an entire marching band filled with different patterns of beats filling my mind. It's not pleasant. It's painful and I want it to go away. I slowly open my eyes, cringing at the brightness of the room. My room is never bright. Where am I?

I starting creeping back into awareness and prepare myself to face the results of whatever I went through last night. I feel something stir beneath me and realize it is not a thing but person. This cannot end well. My body is tangled with the person below me and I become attentive with the fact that neither of us are wearing clothes. I start to worry. I'm not mad or anything, in fact a little proud. I've heard guys boast about having similar moments to this. This moment is slightly gratifying. However, I didn't want to lose my virginity like this no matter how innocent that sounds. _If I did lose It last night_. It's a stupid thought. All signs point to yes but my mind is completely blank. The last thing I remember is talking to Mia, a friend from my initiation. She looked hot but it isn't really possible to get over Tris like that. Tris. Damn it. This is the second time I ditched her at a party. I guess I didn't exactly ditch her, but I know she expected to see me. I hope she didn't see me with Mia.

I feel the girl beneath me mumble something and I know I have to get out of this. I just don't know how. I pry my hand out of being stuck under the sheets and one of her body parts. I'm met with a silky, plastic feeling material. Well, this is bizarre. I'm not sure I want to know what happened. It feels like tape….Tape!

I shoot up and the girl falls onto the other side of her bed. I see blonde hair peeking out. Her head pops up.

It's Tris. Of course it's Tris.

"Morning." She mumbles I don't think she realizes it's me that is next to her considering she is calm. Does she wake up next to boys often? I hope not. I look at her. I could look at this view all day. Her hair is spread all over the place looking messy, but cute. Her makeup is smeared which should look sloppy but really just makes her ten times sexier. The only thing covering her is a thin sheet that only covers half her body and exposes one leg. It's a presumptuous action, but I give myself a pat on the back for scoring with her. I also feel disappointed that I don't remember any of it. Very disappointed.

In fact I feel so disappointed I get angry. I wanted to get with her but not this way. I wanted to kiss her but not like this. I regret not taking the chances I had when I had them. Now she's probably going to wake up and never talk to me again.

I see Tris rub her eyes and look up at me. My eyes are probably bloodshot and I must look like a zombie because she screams. It's quick, unexpected from both of us, and not done on purpose, but it gives me everything I needed to know. I get even angrier.

"What the hell happened?" She asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Do you remember anything?" My voice is cold. I don't sound like Tobias.

"Not really?" She yawns.

"Is that a yes or no." I don't know why I'm being so rude to her. I just really hate messing up. And I messed up big time.

"It's neither. I mean I know I wasn't as wasted as you but all of my memory is kind of blurry. All I remember is something about Peter." She looks deep in thought and then her face changes. She looks upset and I can tell she just remembered something.

"What?"

"Nothing." She lies. I feel even more hurt. We probably wouldn't have lied to each other before this. What would she have done at a party that she needs to hide from me? That's a stupid question. A lot. It's none of my business but I want to know.

"Did we uhh, you know." I point to her and then me. Our current situation is pretty uncomfortable.

"Let me check." Check? How would she be able to check? I really don't know much about girls. I hope she does this "checking" in front of me_. Snap out of it, Tobias_.

She bends down to the floor to get something and I use this as a two second advantage to look at her body. It's over too soon. She comes back with her purse and rummages through it. She pulls out a small packet.

"Is that a...?" I stammer.

"Uhm, yeah. If we did it, this wouldn't be here. I'm not stupid enough to not use protection."

"Wait, so you just keep them in your purse?" I ask this because I'm shocked she has one. I didn't expect Tris to actually sleep with people. I mean, the occasional thought due to paranoia was nothing. But this is actual proof. I feel like punching something. I guess this stiff is pretty fucking flexible. I reach for my clothes and put them on. She doesn't seem to mind or care that I'm dressing right in front of her.

"Where else would I keep them?" Bad answer.

"Are you a virgin?" I want to take back asking that. It was too blunt, too personal. Besides, if she carries those things around, she obviously isn't.

"Uhm. Kind of?"

"You're really bad at answering yes or no questions. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Why? Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"It's a long story."

"How can it be a long story?"

"It just is."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I am by the way." I admit.

"What?"

"A virgin. I'm a virgin."

And then she does it. She laughs. I haven't really told anyone that and I realize I have told her most of my few secrets. I can't control myself.

"Don't laugh." I growl.

"No, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting you to be" Most people don't. "I am too."

"I thought it was hard for you to answer."

"It is. Ugh. I'm a half virgin okay?"

"How can you be a half virgin?"

"You'll find out someday." She smirks. I have no idea what that means.

We sit in silence and I'm reminded of the obvious situation.

"Wait. If we didn't have sex, how are we in this situation?"

She doesn't say anything, but turns red. I know she knows. It must have to do with what she wasn't telling me earlier.

"Tris, I know you know something now speak up." I'm mad again. She has no right to keep this from me.

"I saw something."

"What did you see, Tris?" I sound impatient. I am impatient.

"You were in the closet, and I walked in on you."

"The closet?"

"You know. _The _closet. You were with some girl. Dark hair. Slutty."

Mia.

"Oh. That still doesn't explain anything."

"Ok well I walked in on you, and then walked out. And then you came after me. And now were here. I don't really remember anything else. It's still blurry."

I groan. We still could've done something. And it upsets me.

"So how drunk were you; if you weren't as drunk as me?"

"Uhm, not much, I guess." She looks and sounds highly uncomfortable. Good.

"Then why didn't you stop me, us." I didn't grasp how bad that came out. Like everything we did was a mistake. But it was. The way her frown deepens, and her eyes darken makes me want to punch myself. But I don't.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know, Tris? You should've stopped us if you had the chance and we wouldn't have to deal with all of this"

"God, just get out already you've been here for so long and you obviously don't want to be so just leave." She sounds exhausted and deeply pissed. I try to remind myself that it's just the hangover that is making me act this way.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just saying that if-"

"Get out!" She shouts.

That's exactly what I do.

**Whoo for updating. I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with it. I wanted Tobias to get pissed, and them to have a huge fight but like Tobias is in love with her so he ended up getting mad at her because he loved her. That makes no sense. I make no sense. Some parts were a bit awkward to write. Haha. (sweats nervously) Anyway if you aren't already, you should totally follow me on tumblr. My url is fortressss. Just like this username but with four s's. Lol? Okay bye. Thanks for reviewing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. The kiss

**Tobias POV**

After being kicked out of Tris's place, I sulk back to my apartment to get ready. It's only until I get there that I realize I have nothing to get ready for. Initiation is over. My job at the control room doesn't start for a few days. I let out a huff. I usually enjoy free days but I need to do something to get my mind off her. Now that we don't work together, we don't have to see each other anymore. Of course we got into a fight at the perfect time. She probably won't even talk to me for another year. If she even does training next year. I'm not sure why she chose to train initiates this year but I can't say anything because I don't know why I did either.

I change into clothes that don't smell like Tris, vomit and alcohol and lay on my bed. I take a deep breath. Maybe today won't be so bad.

After about 30 seconds I feel my fingers twitch. I can't do this.

Even though I have plenty of food stocked in my apartment, I still go to the dining hall for a muffin. Tris isn't here._ Thank god_. I find Zeke and remember about Shauna. I feel like a shitty friend for not helping him through his grief. If that's even what it is. I don't understand how someone could be so attached to another person. Maybe one day I'll get it, but for now it just seems odd and desperate.

"How are you feeling?" I say sitting down next to him, slapping his back.

"Fine, actually. I'm over Shauna. For real. We've been together so long that I just got tired of her. I didn't realize it until now." His answer is acceptable. But there's something he isn't telling me.

"Anything else? For some reason you seem happy." He smiles a little.

"I think I'm into someone else." I try to hide my surprised expression. This seems a little sudden for him. Okay, extremely sudden for him. It's like how Uriah moved from Marlene to Zoe so fast. Is this just a Pedrad thing or is this how love is for everyone? If it is, do I really want it?

If Zeke can admit this to me, I can admit something to him. I need to tell someone my feelings for Tris to someone other than Lauren. Zeke knows a lot about how to deal with girls. Especially pissed hungover girls. He could help me win Tris back. If that's even possible. She told me that one night that she liked somebody, but it doesn't add up. She doesn't seem to talk to many guys. Or know anyone enough to like them.

"Me too." I say.

"Seriously? Dude, have you even liked a girl before? Man, she's gotta be so hot. She has to be a fucking goddess. Do I know her?" He seems to be excited that I like someone which I take as a good thing.

"Yeah. She is. And yes you do know her. So who do you like?"

His face reddens. "You know what let's just both say the name at the same time. One..."

He seems embarrassed and I wonder why. He's always been so smooth and cocky when it comes to girls.

"Two..."

I realize I'm about to tell him I like her. How will he react? I know him and Tris are good friends so I hope he isn't mad or anything.

"Three..." He whispers.

"Tris." We say in unison.

**Tris POV**  
I take a one hour shower. I needed to regroup. I like Tobias I really do but it just sucks that he doesn't like me back. I mean I couldn't have expected him to wake up naked next to be and be totally chill about it but he didn't have to be so pissed. I saw the look on his face. He looked ashamed. It hurt that he was ashamed of me. I shouldn't have told him to get out. I could've fixed everything. Now initiation is over and it's too late. He's probably never going to talk to me again.

I take a cloth and wipe my makeup off. It was smeared anyway. I don't know what to do today in fact I don't know what to do with my life. My job as the ambassador of the factions doesn't start for a week when we have to go to erudite, Christina is with Will 24-7, and initiation is over.

I decide I could use a muffin. I walk into the dining hall and see him talking to Zeke. They both look pretty pissed off. Did they get in a fight? Suddenly Tobias gets up and storms out. I need to find out what happened.

"What's his problem?" I say, sitting by Zeke uninvited.

"The girl he likes is dating someone else."

I feel like he just punched me. In the face. With a brick. I didn't know he liked someone. I had this small twinge of hope he liked me but I'm not dating anyone so it can't be me.

"Who does he like?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry. I promised him."

"No it's okay I get it." I'm disappointed but a little relieved. If I found out who she was I'd be jealous. And insecure; she's probably prettier than me.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asks. I see that he's acting different than usual. He usually just makes perverted jokes and talks like a 5 year old but now he's more serious and attempting to be charming. I'm not sure if I like the change or if I find it uncomfortable.

We walk to the chasm and he holds me hand. It feels like an act of friendship but he never does this stuff.

"Tris, there's something I need to tell you." Crap. From the way he's looking and me and that he takes both my hands in his, I can tell where this is going. And I don't like it.

"Ever since I kissed you, I couldn't get you out of my head. The kiss was like nothing I ever had with Shauna. It was so much better." Oh no. Oh god no. This can't be happening.

All of the sudden I see a figure appear about 20 feet away. I look over Zeke's shoulder no longer paying attention to what he's saying. I see Tobias. Of course it's Tobias. He looks at us. He looks so sad that for a second I feel like he's sad about Zeke and I. We share a glance that lasts a second. Zeke suddenly presses his lips against mine and I freeze.

I should've known this would happen. I don't want to hurt Zeke but if I don't hurt him, I hurt Tobias. And I can't do that.  
I pull my face away from Zeke's and look back to where Tobias was.

He's gone.

**Asdfghjkl 207 Reviews! Thanks soooo much. I thought id get like 2 haha. Anyway you can calm down. I will not ever have Zeketris. Ever. I don't really know what im doing but ill figure it out. Tris does not and will not like Zeke back. Anyway, i have a problem. More like a Pet peve. Everyone in my class is insistent on that they are future writers. Ive talked to over 5 people who claim they are going to publish a book someday. Its not that i dont think they can its just it kinda ruins it for me because i want to too. I thought it made me special or something. Idk. Pray that i get a snow day tomorrow so that i can watch netflix and drink soup and maybe update? Hahaa okay cya. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. MIA

**Tobias POV**

I run away from the chasm. My chest hurts. My head hurts. My heart hurts. It makes so much sense to me now. Almost too much sense. Tris told me herself that she liked somebody, and I thought that she was just getting me mad or something because she didn't really have anyone to like. But she had Zeke. The thought never even occurred to me. I also think back to all the times I saw the two of them together. The little chit-chats, the hugs and laughing and whispering. I thought they were friends but I was wrong.

I wonder how long this has been going on. Considering he just recently broke up with Shauna, hopefully not too long. He wouldn't have cheated on her, and Tris wouldn't have let him.

I walk through the pit; heading in what I think is the direction of the Dauntless gates. I don't know where I'm going. I'm fueled by anger and jealousy. My feet are moving but I have no destination. I somehow end up at the gate. The guards are there to monitor who comes in and out of the faction. Many times, they do not allow people to leave for reasons I will never understand. I don't know how Tris got passed them when she fled to Erudite during her initiation. However it will be no problem for me. Even though I'm not a leader, I'd consider myself a respected prodigy of Dauntless. Plus I know all of the guards from initiation.

I walk up to the gate now knowing where I am going. I want to see Evelyn. I don't know why. She betrayed me and I haven't spoken to her for 2 years. I didn't want to because I didn't care what she had to say. If she loved me, she wouldn't have left me to be kicked around by a monster. But I feel different now. I never let her explain anything to me and I should have. Even if what she gives me is total bullshit, I need to know something. Anything. I also need to get my mind off of Tris. I need to pretend like my feelings for her don't exist. Which they shouldn't. I can't have a crush on my best friend's girl friend. Even though Zeke already knows I like her, I know he's going to expect me to back off. And I know that's what I have to do.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Mia is the guard.

"Hey." I say. Simple. Not questionable.

"Heyyyy." She flutters her eyelids and twirls her hair. It's hard to believe I made out with this girl. We had some history from during my time in initiation but that is way over. I feel like an idiot having Tris walk in on that.

I try to walk through the door leading to the train but there's no way I'm getting past her. She's either too clueless to see that I'm not trying to talk to her, but in fact wanting to actually go somewhere; or she's smart enough to try and stop me.

"What's up?" She slurs, pouting her lips and leaning into me. It's hard to admit but she's intoxicating. Any guy in this situation would be in some supply closet with her in about 30 seconds. It's tempting, but I have places to go and if I give Mia what she wants, she'll never leave me alone and it will make my reputation with Tris even worse. Tris. Screw Tris. I have to stop thinking about her.

"Nothing much, I have to leave to do some… important business."

"What kind?" She says in a baby voice. I don't know if she's trying to make herself look like a fool or if she's just kidding. It's a good thing that she has a pretty face. That's the only thing she has. I realize the only way to get out of this situation is to fight fire with fire. It's like in a fear simulation. I have to face the fear head on. Except I'm not afraid of Mia so this should be easy. Since she's flirting with me, the only way I can leave is if I flirt back.

"It's top secret." I whisper in her ear; nipping at it a little.

She chuckles and tugs my shirt a little.

"I can keep a secret." She whispers back.

"Okay, how about I tell you later." I can only hope she gets the implication. That by "I'll tell you later" means "Let's go frick frack at my place later". Which I never intend on doing but she doesn't know that. She might be stupid but her whore senses have to be tingling.

She must understand because she grins and nods her head. She steps out of the way and I go through the door. I give myself a silent applause for my woman skills. I'm not saying I have zero experience in girls, but I am thoroughly impressed that I pulled that off.

I jump on the Train and ride it to the factionless.

**Tris POV**

I turn back to Zeke. I have absolutely no idea what to say. His eyes are closed and I can tell he's afraid to open them.

"Say something." He whispers. I can't say anything. I can't.

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm taking that as you don't feel the same way for me."

As much as I don't want to tell him the truth, it would be even worse to lie to him.

"I'm sorry, Zeke."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have kissed you, both times."

I nod.

"Can I ask you something though?"

I lift my head up. "Anything."

"Why? Why don't you like me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

"I like someone else. I'm sorry." I've already hurt him enough; I know I'm just adding to the pain. I'm a horrible person.

"Oh. Who?"

"Four. I know it's stupid. As you said, he likes someone else and it's not like he could ever like me or anything so-"

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied you about him liking another girl. He likes you. He told me and I was just jealous. He likes you. And I'm telling you this because I don't want to be the bad guy. And how cool would it be to be the person who got you two together. I'm practically planning my speech for your wedding already." He tries to joke but I can't look at him. It would deplete all the happiness bubbling inside of me. He likes me. I know Zeke wouldn't lie about this.

The next day, I got to eat breakfast at exactly 8:05 AM because that is the time Tobias usually eats breakfast. Why and how I know this is another story but I really want to see him, talk to him, make any sort of contact with him. Even though Zeke wouldn't lie, I have to at least know for myself if he really likes me or not.

I walk into the dining hall but he's not there. I grab a muffin, sit, and wait a few minutes. He's still not there. Christina comes by, eats her breakfast and leaves. He's still not there. It's no longer breakfast time. He's still not there and I just spent my entire morning waiting for him. I feel embarrassed. I'm not that kind of girl.

Soon enough it's near the end of the day and he's still MIA. I need to find someone who talks to him on a daily basis. Zeke. I walk to his apartment.

"I haven't seen him all day. Honestly. He never just disappears like this." He says.

It's awkward. We're talking about Four even with the current situation between us. But this is serious. He could be in danger and we need to put our personal problems aside. We both care about him.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He's Four of course he's okay. It's not like he'd do anything reckless and get in trouble. He must know what he's doing. I think we should just wait till he comes back. Which he will. I'll give it another day."

I want to object but I know he's right. Four isn't stupid. Where ever he is, he knows what he is doing. I want him to come back though. I want to see him.

I wonder where he is.

**Yay! I hope you like that chapter. The Mia stuff was hard to write. I wanted to punch her. It was like reading about Nita in allegiant. Anyway, I just realized theres only about 5 chapters left of this story. Which is sad but I have ideas for another one! It's a post allegiant story but it is NOT like all the other alternate endings. Its not even an alternate ending its just a continuation. I got the idea for it literally the same day I finished allegiant which was the same exact day the book even came out. I literally got the book at 12:00 am when it came out on ibooks and stayed up till 2 reading it. Then I bought my own copy. Sorry not sorry. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Evelyn can you not

**Tobias POV**

"Evelyn." Is all I can say. I knew this was a bad idea. Okay no I didn't but it's still an awful idea and I need out. I didn't think this through. I didn't think about what I would say to her, or what she would say to me. Now I'm standing before the woman who abandoned me. The woman who was supposed to love me more than anyone in the world, but didn't.

"Tobias, I knew you'd come back." I can't look her in the eyes. I'd see the longing and the care and the love. It's not real though. I try to tell myself that she doesn't actually care. She could be using me; she could just want me to join the factionless for her own reasons. And I won't listen to her.

"My name is Four, not Tobias." With my harsh voice, she better believe it. I'm not the 7 year old boy she used to know.

She leads me into a room with more people and I start to recognize a few faces. Edward. I remember him from last year's initiation. He was the guy who got stabbed in the eye. I see him with a cast on his arm and an eye patch.

I see Drew too. Grumbling in a corner looking pissed. I remember him too. I remember beating him up for hurting Tris. I try to wipe the memory of seeing her on the chasm like that; bloody, bruised, shirt ripped half open. Just thinking about that moment makes me want to go over and punch him again. His eyes meet up with mine and I know he recognizes me. He almost gets up to what I assume is to try and come at me. I almost laugh. Taking him would be as easy as snapping a toothpick. His eyes flicker from me, to Evelyn and he must put two and two together. He realizes who I am. Probably everyone in this room now knows.

Evelyn leads me to a corner in the room that is more isolated; more eligible for privacy. We sit there in silence. I don't know what to say to her.

"Why are you here Tobias?" I ignore the fact that she forgot to call me Four. But I also don't really want her to keep calling me that. I like when people say my name but I hardly admit it.

"I want an explanation."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"I already told you everything there was to say. You were the one who refused to listen to me. I made a mistake. I was younger and more clueless then. But I always loved you. I thought about you everyday."

It's hard to take in. I've never been loved and her telling me this now, it feels uncomfortable. To know that even though no one was there for me, someone loved me. I believe that she loves me, but it's going to take a lot more than this to make me forgive her.

"I don't know what to say, or think. I need time. Lots of it. I can' forgive you right away."I admit.

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Tobias, or Four I mean, why don't you stay the night. Do you have anywhere to be?"

I'm surprised she asked this. I'm also surprised I'm not completely repulsed by the idea. I came here for a reason even if I didn't know it. I guess I subconsciously wanted to see my mother. I just wanted to be loved because I knew Tris would never love me. I try to disregard how desperate that sounds.

"No, its fine. I'll stay." I agree because it's already too late to go back. The trains have all left and it's already dark out.

I wake up the next morning with a cup of tea by my head. Evelyn must've put it out for me. I spent most of the night reconciling with my mother. It meant more to me than she knew. Someone cared, someone who was related to me actually cared about me and it was wonderful. I'm not fully forgiving her yet, but I know I will soon. I'm glad I came. However I need to go back. It might be fun to visit here, but I don't want to live here. It's dirty, unhealthy, everyone gives you weird stares, it's not my home. Dauntless is. Dauntless has cake, and Tris, and my friends, and I can't give it up. I know Evelyn is going to ask me to join her here, I just hope she isn't too disappointed when I say no.

"So here's the thing. I know you came back here because you just wanted an explanation but I feel there is more than you're leading on. Maybe you came back because you weren't happy in Dauntless? You need a fresh start? I can give you one. You can live here, with me. We can thrive here, Tobias." There it is.

"You are right; I came here to understand why you left. But I can't live here. My life of three years is in Dauntless. I'm not giving it up."

"I can only hope this isn't about a girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see the look in your eyes. It was the same look I had when I was in love."

"I'm not staying in Dauntless just because of her." I realize that I just admitted that there was a girl. But it doesn't matter anymore now that she's with Zeke.

"I don't think you're right. I also don't think you realize that girlfriends are temporary. She will come and go as will many girls. But I am your mother. I am permanent." I get angry at this. She's talking about Tris as if she is just some girl. She doesn't even know Tris. She doesn't know her beautiful face. Her long hair. How her stubbornness, intelligence, and stupidity are all mixed in a perfect solution. She doesn't know how much I love talking to her, or looking at her. She doesn't know anything. So even if I did stay in Dauntless only because of her, it would be a good choice because Tris would be worth it.

"I'm not staying, Evelyn. That's final." I hiss. She looks taken aback and I try to calm down. She really doesn't know me at all. I need to get out of here.

"Fine, go back to being restricted by your faction. Controlled by a system. You'll regret it someday."

I can't even deal. Wordlessly, I get up and just leave. So much for reconnecting.

**Tris POV**

Eventually, Zeke and I give up on finding Tobias and go for lunch. What great friends we are. I'm grateful that nothing between us is awkward. It almost feels like last night never happened.

I'm about to take a bite out of my hamburger when everyone in the room goes silent. I look up. It's him. I feel a huge weight come off my shoulders and it's so relieving. He's back and he doesn't look injured. We make eye contact. I am the first person he looks at. He also sees me sitting with Zeke and I wonder if that has to do with the pissed look on his face. He starts to walk out of the pit and I go after him.

I see him marching away and I grab his arm. Slowly, he turns to me.

"What?" He says like seeing me is no big deal. I know it's not. Since initiation is over, we no longer are obligated to talk. But I thought we were friends and friends are supposed to talk.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business." He says.

I give him a look. He has told me things that no one would even dream about knowing and he can't even tell me where he was? I wonder how much he is hiding.

"Fine, I went to see my mother."

I look at him like he's crazy. He probably is if he thinks he saw his mom.

"Tobias, she's dead. I went to her funeral. She's dead."

"No, she faked her death to run away from Marcus."

I take a deep breath. This is huge information. And it makes sense too.

"She left you? She abandoned you to be beaten up and abused? Why would you go back to see her?"

"I don't know. I wanted an explanation. I also just wanted to escape."

"Escape from what?"

He looks at me with what I can only hope is lust. But deep down I know it's not because he likes someone else.

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"How about I'll tell you someday?" He says. He's too nice to me. I should stop being so pushy. He doesn't have to tell me everything that's going on in his life.

"Okay."

"So, I didn't know you and Zeke were together."

I almost let out a noise. He just threw me off. I am utterly baffled.

"We aren't. I know you saw us kissing but that was wasn't what it looked like. He likes me but I like someone else so I turned him down. We're still friends though. Well, I think."

He's the one who looks surprised now.

"Can you tell me who you like?"

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon I told you about my mother."

I see his point and I totally would tell him but it would be horribly humiliating because I like him and I know it's not mutual.

"How about I'll tell you someday?"

"Hah. Okay."

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm not sure what I'm sorry for but I feel like we've both been through enough and I should say it.

"I'm sorry too."

We sit against the wall and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I have this massive crush on you Tris, and I don't know what to do about it." He blurts.

**Haha he finally said it! I have a 4 day weekend and it is great. Just to let you know, I don't have the chapters written yet, but I know what im going to write for each chapter. It takes like an hour to write each chapter and I get super lazy sometimes. Sorry. Anyway Happy Valentines Day! Congrats to anyone who actually has a date. The rest of you can join me in eating chocolate with myself and watching endless love. So far, today sucks. I woke up and had to shovel the snow, then I found out my husband Theo James has a GIRLFRIEND who is not Shailene. Like um can you not. Im a hardcore sheo shipper and my heart is breaking rn. I need help. Anyway thanks for reviewing! The reviews are so sweet and your all cute and stuff. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. oh no she didnt

**Tris POV**

_I knew it. I knew it. I told you so. I knew it. _It takes everything in me not to burst into a grin and laugh like a creepy idiot. I try to remain calm. Zeke is his best friend and he told me himself that he likes me but I still didn't fully believe him. I'm quite the idiot. But I don't fret about it. He likes me.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that when you're into someone else. I just needed to say it to get it off my chest. I'll go now."

I realize that I was just sitting there not speaking. Before he gets up to leave, I grab his hand and pull him back to sit by me, but a little closer. I do not let go of his hand.

"No, don't go. I uhm. I don't know how to say this but I sort of kind of might like you too?" Of course my awkwardness only happens in situations like this.

He smiles and holds my hand firmer, placing a small kiss on my knuckles. My stomach flip flops and I feel dizzy. He has such an effect on me. We slowly scoot towards each other even closer until our bodies are smushed together. We don't speak. Our hands are laced and lay in Tobias's lap. He is no longer Four. Four is a completely different soul. He is Tobias and only Tobias.

His face somehow becomes closer to mine. I think I know what's going to happen.

Do I want it to happen? _Of course I do_. But on several different occasions, I have kissed someone I thought I liked and it turned out horrible. _But he's not one of those guys_.

His lips are now only an inch away from mine. I can feel his breath on my nose. My long and unattractive nose. _I'm not pretty enough for him_. I don't think he really cares about pretty though.

I feel his lips on mine. They've been there before but that was when I was drunk and everything was blurry. I couldn't feel the heat, or taste his mouth, or wrap my arms around him and tilt my head like I am doing right now.

He pulls me onto his lap and I wrap my legs around him. He puts his hands on my waist and deepens the kiss. I run my hands through his smooth, soft hair and I feel him smile.

Everything is perfect. I don't think anything could ruin this moment.

However, I have no luck and am remarkably incorrect.

I hear her purposely clear her throat and we both quickly untangle ourselves and stand up. Its that chick. The one Tobias was making out with at the party. Everything that was happy 16 seconds ago is long gone. All I feel now I raging fury at what is about to happen.

"Mia. What are you doing here?" Mia. That's a pretentious name. I scoff silently.

"What am I doing here? More like what the hell are you doing? You said to meet you at your place but I find you with some skank? You're such a manwhore!"

**Tobias POV**

I am an idiot. In her defense, I did say that I would meet up with her later. I admit I led her on. But I thought she was too stupid to understand anything. I was wrong. She is smart, but she plays dumb which is even smarter. I'm not sure if she is doing this because she is actually mad that she caught me with Tris, or if she's just a bitch that wants to ruin my life. It was a miracle that Tris actually liked me back and now everything is a mess.

Tris turns to me and she looks so broken. I broke her. The amount of self loathing I feel right now is incredibly high.

"Y-you did that?" She looks like she's about to cry. It hurts to look at her hurt. It hurts even more that I'm the cause of all this.

"Yes, he did." Mia butts in. She smirks, which only confirms that she is purposely doing this.

"Seriously." She no longer looks sad, but furious. She clenches her jaw. It's hot.

I tend to check her out at the wrong times.

"Yeah he gave me a good ear nip too. Wait." She laughs. "You didn't actually think that he'd be loyal to you, right?"

Tris doesn't say anything but nods her head down. I feel so stupid. I feel like strangling Mia. But I can't. I can't move, or speak, or do anything but stand there.

Mia laughs even more. "Aww, you did? That's so cute! Well then I'd watch out blondie because let me tell you; that wasn't the first time he and I have done anything, and no matter what he says, it sure as hell won't be the last. Four over here can't resist me. No one can." She smiles, flips her hair and struts away. Bringing my dignity and chances with Tris with her. I'm still immobile. We don't move or do anything for minute or two. Then she slowly turns to me.

"Is what she said all true? All of it? Don't you dare lie to me." Her voice is quiet, almost tranquil. It's scary as hell.

I can't lie to her. I can do a lot of things but I will not lie. Not to her. I've already screwed things up beyond fixing. Nothing will make this better and nothing will make it worse. I have nothing to lose.

"Yes." I say. I bow my head down. I don't feel good enough to even look at her.

"I thought you had a massive crush on me." She snickers.

"I do. I really do Tris, you gotta believe me. I don't care about Mia."

"Then why did that just happen? Why do you look so ashamed?"

To explain what happened with Mia. Is extremely complicated. And I don't think she'd want to hear about her. So I will tell her the truth, but dull it down a little.

"Look. We kissed at the party, sure. But I was totally wasted and didn't have control of myself. Then when I was trying to leave to go see Evelyn, she wouldn't let me leave the gates. I had to butter her up and lie to her about meeting me later so I could go through. That's what happened. I have feelings for only you."

She looks up at me and I think she's going to take me back. Boy, m I wrong. She's too strong minded.

"I don't know what to think, Tobias."

I internally groan. As much as I like her, she pisses me off a lot. I just gave her the truth. Nothing even went on between Mia and I so what is there to think anyway?

"There's nothing to think about Tris. Why don't you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"It was implied."

"No, I just said I needed to think."

"Think about what?"

"You, us, I don't know. If Mia is going to be a problem, I don't know if I want part in whatever this is."

"She won't be a problem. She only did that to piss us off. She's evil."

"I'm not sure, Tobias."

"Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout. It's too late to take it back. My mouth is so impulsive. She looks horrified, and enraged and crushed at the same time.

"I don't know, Four. Maybe it's that I've never been in a serious relationship before and starting one off with some whore threatening me is a bad way to start one. Maybe I'm not sure if I even want to be in a relationship in the first place. Maybe you should've asked me that before kissing me. I don't know, maybe you should tell me what my problem is." She screams and runs away before I can do something.

Crap.

**Idk I just really enjoy cliff hangers. Sorry. Ill update tomorrow if you want. But theres only two chapters left and its sad. Dont panic though. Fourtris WILL come. Anyway if you want to know more about Theo's gf, Shes Irish and her name is Ruth Kearney and tbh Shai is wayyyyy prettier and he should just date her. It said they were together in some interview he had( you can probably find it on tumblr or something). Im never going to get over it. Also funny story. I paid six dollars on a large cup at the movie theater just so I could get their faces on it. It was the best six bucks ever spent. Its sitting on my desk right now. Its beautiful. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. Hi

**Tris POV**

I sit on my couch and stuff another fork full of cake in my mouth. I use the excuse of "having a bad day" to be a slob today. My job doesn't start for another two days so I basically have nothing to keep me entertained. Or maybe I do. I have been so caught up with all the Four drama that I have completely neglected my friends. What did I even do before I met him? That's right, get drunk and embarrass myself with Christina and Uriah. I should be doing that now. I don't even remember the last time Chris and I had a gossip session which is total nonsense.

Four and I have successfully been avoiding each other for exactly two days which is much more of an accomplishment than it sounds. I don't miss him. That's a lie. I desperately need to see him but I don't want to be the one to approach him. Sure, I was in the wrong and used that bitchy, stubborn attitude of mine but he was the one who crossed the line.

I don't know how I'm going to tell all of this to Christina. He was her instructor too and it's going to be awkward for her. When she told me to sleep with him a while ago I know she meant just screw him once so I could brag about it. I don't know how she's going to feel if we actually dated. Emphasize _if. _I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship but two days of not bathing and crying on my couch has changed me drastically. I want him. Badly. Now I know I really have to talk to Chris. She knows mostly everything about men.

"You've come to the right place, chica." She says, welcoming me into her apartment,

"Chica? What's that?"

"I don't know. It means girl in some other language."

"There's more than one language?"

"Apparently there used to be. But we aren't there to talk about that are we? Tell me everything now. It's Four isn't it? You fell in love with him?"

She grabs my arm and sits me on her bed.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't fall in love with him. I just fell for him. And I think I screwed it up and I don't know what to do now." I pout and sprawl across her bed.

"Ok, tell me what happened. And start from the very beginning because I feel there are some things that you have neglected to tell me."

And so I tell her everything.

**Tobias POV**

After finishing work at the control room, I figure that I should probably go talk to Zeke. I don't know where we stand or if what I did with Tris counts as breaking his bro code. He's probably just going to laugh at me for messing the whole thing up. And then Tris is going to go back for him. I can feel it. I'm probably being way too melodramatic but I can't help it. Tris is well, Tris. I guess I'm going to die alone now. She's the only one that I ever wanted. I just didn't know it till two weeks ago. I don't know how I never noticed how amazing she is during initiation. I mean sure, I was impressed that she was the first jumper, and that she willingly climbed a Ferris wheel and ranked first, but I never noticed the strength, insistence, and beauty that came with it.

I bang the secret knock on Zeke's door so he knows it's me. We have many dorky quirks to our friendship. It's not embarrassing. He open right away and we just stare at each other for a moment. The last time I saw him we both admitted to liking Tris. Right after we said it, all he said was "dibs". I got pretty pissed and just got up and left without saying anything. I don't know what he's going to say now but I hope he isn't too mad.

"Tris told me everything. Well almost everything. It's ok. Trust me. I know that you two both love each other and I'm not a douche so I won't mess with it. Congrats I guess."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thanks man." I go in for the hug. We hug it out.

"So did you nail her yet?"

I smack him.

"So we're good?" I ask

"Yeah were cooler than cool. We're ice cold."

"Okay good. Then you're going to love this. I kissed her then screwed everything up."

I was right. He laughs.

"Of course you did. What the hell did you do?"

I tell him about everything that happened over the course of the week and he just sits there with a smolder on his face. He seems to be thinking.

"This is what you have to do." He starts

"What?"

"Fix it."

"Well no duh, but how?"

"That's for you to figure out. What do I look like? Your maid?"

"Well…"

"Get out and find your girl, asshole." He kicks me out of his room and I go to find Tris. I can't let her get away just because I was being too wimpy to act on my feelings for her.

**Tris POV**

"Oh honey, you have it bad. This is what you have to do." Christina hugs me. I needed a hug. I may have lost Tobias for good.

"You go find your boy, and you tell him how much you feel about him. He obviously is completely infatuated with you. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"You know what? You're right Christina. I mean we both like each other lot. We shouldn't let something stupid get in the way of it."

"Good."

"Good."

I sit there for a minute wondering if I'm actually going to do it. I get up to leave. I have to be brave. I can no longer be scared of having a serious relationship. I can't be terrified of the idea of someone loving me. That's selfish and cruel. Not just to me but to Tobias too. I'm done hurting him just because I can't get anything right. I wipe my eyes and leave her room but not before her freak attack.

"Wait! Your makeup! It's smeared."

"I don't think he cares, Chris."

She ignores me and starts wiping and reapplying the eyeliner to my face. I laugh. Even though she shows it in the strangest of ways, Christina loves me. I love her too. I'm not sure what I'd do without her. So instead of complaining, I thank her and hug her.

"Good luck, Tris."

"Thanks."

I leave her apartment and head out. Head out where though? So there might have been a fault to my master plan. I have no idea where he is or where to find him. Zeke.

I don't want to go to Zeke's. I already went to him once looking for him it would seem stupid to go another. But I have to do what I have to do.

I knock on his door.

There's no answer.

I knock again. Still no answer. He must not be home. I grunt and turn around. I walk about three steps until I feel a presence behind me. It's him. It's Tobias. I turn around.

"Hi" He says.

**I hope you liked that chapter! I can almost smell all the fourtris happening in the next one. We are slowly nearing the end and im pretty excited, and upset. This was my first fanfic and I only wrote it because I was super bored one night. I didn't even think I was going to write more than a chapter. But its brought me so much confidence in my writing and I have only you guys to thank for that so thank you all sooo much for everything. Every review means a ton. Anway I need to vent. So I like this guy. (ikr) And I thought he liked me back but he's been texting some other girl( who is in fact the "Prettiest girl in the grade" and shes super smart and basically who every girl wants to be) and hes been flirting with her and ughh. I know they are really good friends but I read the screenshot and he was calling her perfect and pretty and ughhhhh. This is basically all you need to know about her. One time she said "I hate when people are super spoiled" As she pulls her $100 Swarovski flash drive out of her Mac book pro and puts it in her coach purse and flips her perfectly curled hair. I thought he liked me but whatever. Im sad. Ill go back to stalking Theo and eating cupcakes. Okay vent over. You didn't have to read it. This AN is going much longer than intended. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Finally Fourtris

**Tris POV**

"Hi" he says.

"Hi."

I didn't know what else to say. Whenever I'm near him my mind becomes fuzzy and I can't think, or speak, or do anything but stutter and ridicule myself. But I won't this time. I have to stop being a coward and tell him what I feel.

"Sorry." He starts.

"No I'm sorry. I should've believed you but I made a big deal out of what happened, like I do for everything. But I won't do that anymore. Not if it means I keep pushing you away. I like you. A lot. More than I should and I don't know what to do about it. I've never had a real relationship before and I've never liked anyone the way I like you. So I'm sorry I freaked out. I was scared."

Before I can say any more, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. He pulls away right after.

"Sorry. I just had to do that. But I'm scared too okay? I don't even know what a real relationship means. I never grew up with love. I don't have much knowledge or experience with it. So I'm terrified that I might have it with you. But I know how I feel about you. And my desire for you surpasses the fear. I want you."

I take a deep breath as he inches towards me. No one else can make me feel like this. No one else can make my skin tingle when he brushes a piece of hair behind my ear. No one else can make me shiver when he places a hand on the small of my back. No one else can make my lust so strong when he uses the other hand to lift my chin up. I don't want anyone else to make me feel fireworks when he kisses me.

After a few minutes, we break part and he holds my hand.

"What now?" I ask. And I'm curious. Now that were together, I realize we don't know that much about each other. I don't even know his favorite color. Before we became an item, all of our interaction was awkward, clumsy, and uncertain. Now in the thirty seconds that we have been a couple, I'm afraid we could become like that again. We aren't really the mushy gushy type of relationship. Because we aren't those types of people. Even though we have feelings for each other, we can still respect each other's privacy, and be more of partners than lovers. That exactly how I want it.

"I don't know Tris." He sighs and wraps an arm around me as we walk.

If there's anything my mother taught me about "the one" It's that it should feel natural. And even though she would always preach selflessness, she told me that love is the one area where I can be as self- indulgent as I wish.

"Fall in love, Beatrice. Do something stupid. It's all part of life. Love is doing things for people you care for no matter the sacrifice. " I remember her saying this to me. I rarely got any words of wisdom out of her, but she told me this. Maybe my mother and I are not as different as I thought. I want to fall in love with him. And do something stupid with him. And I want to live happily. My mother would want me to live happily. I can picture her face right now. Smiling at me, telling me that it's okay to be with him. And even though she isn't physically here, I agree.

Being in love isn't being selfish. I need to get this through my head because when Tobias squeezes my hand and kisses my check, it feels perfect, natural, and self-indulgent but in the best way possible. I know he is where I want to be.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Of course. Why?"

"You look worried." Saying it out loud places a worried look on his face.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are; what is it?"

I stay silent for a while and then speak up.

"I don't know how relationships work either. We were taught not to have them in Abnegation. But nothing about us feels wrong to me, but it doesn't feel right either. I want it to feel right."

We arrive at a bench in the pit. No one is around so we are given a good amount of privacy.

He looks down and I'm afraid I offended him. Then in the blink of an eye, he grabs me and holds me on his lap.

"This doesn't feel right?" He murmurs, his mouth pressed against my ear.

I don't know how to respond so I don't. He probably knows what he's doing to me. Probably.

"Does this feel right?" his mouth leaves a trail of kisses down my neck. It's hard for me to believe he's a virgin. He's so impossibly sexy.

"How about this?" He grabs my leg and wraps it around him so that I'm straddling his waist. His mouth moves towards my collarbone and I let out a loud sigh. He chuckles as I squirm underneath him.

"God, yes Tobias I get it." I say with my breath heavy. I'm not sure he realizes how he has the ability to literally put me in a spell.

"Look, who cares what we were taught in Abnegation. This is where we are now. This is how we feel now. So what if we don't know how to be the perfect couple? We don't have to be. We can just kiss a lot and figure out the rest."

That's all I needed to hear. Right here and now, I know that being with him will be no trouble at all. It will be the best decision I have ever made.

I smile at him. "Well I do like kissing you."

We kiss again.

"Hey, let's get out of here. It looks like it's going to rain."

It's too late. Suddenly I feel a rain drop on my forehead, the next second, I am drenched. It's coming down hard. He picks me up and carries me across to the other side of the pit where the cave starts to form. He Takes off his jacket and hands it to me. It was a very unnecessary thing to do, considering the jacket is also soaked, but I take it anyway.

"So where were we going?" I ask.

"My place."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be." He smirks.

He was right.

**Ok apologies for the weird ending. just ignore it. I didn't know another way to say" yeah we totes did the frick frack". Anyway that was my last chapter omfg. All I have left is the epilogue which should be up in a few days. Also, did anyone see the new Theo photoshoot? Oh god, he's so beautiful. And thanks for all the reviews. It was nice knowing other people had boy problems too. But if you wanted an update, Theyre going out now. They are together and I was so stupid omg. Heres the back story. Weve kinda been a "Thing" for 4 years since sixth grade when he had a giant crush on me and asked me to the dance. I, being the young and naïve sixth grader I was, said yes. Lets just say we haven't really had a full conversation since that day but everyone has been shipping us and making fun of us and I always assumed he still liked me. Which was stupid. I didn't start liking him back until recently and the moment that I do, bam he gets a super gorgeous girlfriend who I can never compete with. Oh well. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Epilogue

**1 year later**

**Tris POV**

I flip the pancake with a smile, satisfied with my cooking. We have a kitchen, surprising I know, we just hardly use it. Ever since Tobias and I moved into a new apartment together we have been trying to cook our own food. I don't know why we decided this because everything in the dining hall tastes so much better than whatever I can make, but we were trying to have a fresh start and this is part of it. I feel a breeze come from out of nowhere blow on my bare legs. The only thing I'm wearing is the shirt Tobias was wearing last night. If you know what I mean. I shiver and rub my arms.

I smile when I hear sleepy footsteps come from out of the bedroom. I grin when I feel his warm, bare arms wrap around me. He didn't bother to put on a shirt much to my pleasure. He picks me up and sits me on the counter. I throw the spatula I was holding somewhere on the floor and run my hands along his skin. He runs his hands through my hair and bends me down on the table so my back is met with the hard granite of the counter. I wrap my legs around him and he moans.

I had to make another pancake.

"What are we doing today?" I ask, putting the one item of clothing I was wearing back on.

"I have to go to work soon, but I was thinking we could go somewhere later?"

I smile, wondering what he has planned.

"Where would we go?"

"Did you ask that thinking I would actually tell you?"

"Did you tell me about our 'something' later thinking I wouldn't ask questions?"

"Wise ass." He snickers.

"Put some clothes on." I laugh and walk to the bathroom to get ready.

I kiss Tobias goodbye for work and go to Christina's. Since I'm the Ambassador of the factions, I don't really have to do much work. Once a month, I get a two day trip to one of the factions to attend a meeting. It leaves me with plenty of free time which is why I go shopping with Christina every Tuesday.

"Ready?" I ask once I'm there.

"Always." She replies, dramatically flipping her hair back while wiggling her fingers. Ever since she and Will got engaged, she has been non-stop flaunting the giant diamond rock on her hand. I will never say it to her face, but I don't approve of her engagement. It may still be the lingering Abnegation in me, but I think she is way too young, too naïve, too over her head. She and Will have only known each other for two years. They have plenty of time and I don't understand why they are rushing themselves.

We walk to the Pit and go into a clothing store. The thing about shopping with Christina, is that it isn't actual shopping. All you do is stand next to her while she picks things out for you. She should've chosen the job to work at a store, rather than being a tattoo artist.

I'm not exactly sure what we are shopping for. I don't really need anything. We do this out of tradition. However, if you ever put Christina in a store, she will find something that she doesn't have yet.

"Here." She mumbles, handing me something to try on. It's a dress and just from looking at it, I see how pretty it is. It's made of a lacey material with short sleeves, and cut outs on the sides. I look closer and see that it's not black, but a very deep shade of navy blue. Much like Tobias's eyes. It'll be perfect for our date tonight.

After our shopping trip, I'm exhausted. I collapse on my bed and groan when I hear a knock. I know it can't be Tobias because he isn't finished with work until later. I open the door to Uriah.

"What's up?" I ask. He looks in a decent mood, as usual.

"I have a message for you. It's from Four."

The name makes me pick my head up. He slips a note in my hand and smiles at me. He knows something I don't.

"What? You're creeping me out, Uriah. What is it?"

He doesn't reply but makes a gesture with his hand that seals his lips like a zipper. He gives me another smile and walks off.

"Uri-" He doesn't hear me.

What's going on? I open the note.

_V.I._

_Meet me at our favorite spot at 8. I love you. _

_I.V. _

Our favorite spot? I don't think we have one. I sit on the bed and rethink all the places we have been. It suddenly clicks. The mural on the side of the Hancock building. Of course.

I slip on my dress and apply some lip gloss knowing that it's overboard. I don't care. I feel like being girl tonight and I know he won't care. I tie up my lace boots and ruffle my hair, even though I know it will get messed up anyways from jumping on the train.

I was right. It did. But he doesn't care.

"You look good, Tris." He murmurs into my ear. I chuckle and turn around to kiss him. He's wearing his typical black shirt but I don't mind. He looks good in it.

My heart warms when I see a blanket and picnic basket laid out. I lay with my head on his lap and his arms propping himself up. He plays with my hair as I nearly fall asleep.

"Why here?" I ask, curious.

"We haven't been here in a while, and I know this is your mural and everything, but I had an idea for it." I lift my head up.

"Like what?" I want to add something to it. I have only been here twice since I took Tobias here about a year ago. All I added was a replica of the new tattoo I got on my upper back. It's of nearly ancient symbols, once used as a form of writing. They look much like the one's Christina has on her bicep but they mean something entirely different.

He pulls a paper out of his pocket and I stare mesmerized at the drawing. I knew he was good a sketching but this is just beautiful. It's been a year and he still surprises me with every romantic gesture.

The drawing reads 4+6=10 but is surrounded by intricate designs symbolizing most of the things we have done together in the past year. It still looks simple enough to paint on the wall. It's perfect. Everything is perfect.

"Tobias." I can't even speak. He is so amazing. Before I start sobbing uncontrollably, I jump on top of him and pepper his face with kisses. He laughs and holds me.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss again and start painting on the design.

We arrive back to the pit probably looking like maniacs. Shouting, jumping, kissing. He takes me back to the same bench that we made our relationship official and looks at me with adoration in his eyes. I will never be tired of looking at him like this. I'm sure I have the same look on my face too. I have never been in love with him more than I am in this moment.

"Tris, I was going to do this back at the Hancock building but I chickened out. It's also going to explain why Uriah was probably acting like a creep earlier. He accidently found out."

"What? Tell me?" I laugh.

He gets down on one knee.

_He gets down on one knee. _

"Marry me." He says, holding out the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. I'm not usually into rings and stuff but I can't stop staring at it. He knows me well enough to actually find a piece of bling I'd actually like.

Do I want to marry him though? I still think I'm too young. I was just judging Christina's engagement earlier. But he's Tobias. I love him more than anything. I want to marry him. But right now?

Before I can answer, Tori comes running toward us. Tori? I haven't spoken to her in awhile. We remained friends after initiation. She is like a mother figure to me. She knows about my divergence so I trust her with my life. I take a closer look at her and I freeze and start to shake. She has blood smeared on her face, her clothes are torn up. The look on her face tells me everything.

Something is wrong.

_Something is very wrong. _

"I've been looking for you two everywhere! Something has happened. The Erudite has made an attack on Abnegation. Your parents are dead, and they're after you next."

**There it is! I have finished my very first fanfciction. This sounds dorky, but im really proud of myself. I never thought id write a fanfic because I thought it would be embarrassing and everyone would hate it. But I mean 305 reviews?! That's insane and I love every one of them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me and it's the reason I like writing now. Thank you so so so so so so much! And to answer some questions you guys had, I realize it cant rain indoors. I imagined the pit as half inside, half outside. Its weird. And YES they had sex in the last chapter.**

**Also, I know what youre thinking. How could I end this with a cliffhanger? Well first, im evil and have been plotting this since the first chapter, second im currently listening to hardcore alternative music and its putting me in the mood, and third its not really a cliff hanger. I assume you have all read insurgent, you know what happened. So basically imagine that everything in that book happens after this but fourtris just got a little more time to be a happy couple. I know your probably going to be super pissed so sorry. I just didn't want a cliché riding into sunset ending, but I also didn't want a heartbreaking, emotionally crippling ending like allegiant. Speaking of allegiant, im writing a new story that takes place 5 years after it. I hope you guys read it because TRUST ME it is not like all of those other alternate ending stories. It will be up whenever I get around to writing it. Im kinda sad this is ending but im excited to start my new one. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
